Remembering The Past
by LaydiiV
Summary: When Sesshomaru finally sees Rin after five years, he is shocked to see that she doesn't recognize him. What happened to her? AU
1. Chapter 1

She was eight when he met her. He was nineteen. She was the younger sister of his half brother's best friend, Kagome.

She loved him as soon as they met. As a little girl, age was nothing. It did not matter as long as Sesshomaru was by her side.

She was eleven when he started dating various females. He was not a player or a womanizer, like her cousin's boyfriend, Miroku. He was very handsome indeed. His long silver white hair was shiner than any diamond. His piercing golden eyes that could make a person shiver with want, lust or fear. He had a tall build that most females prefer, and the fact that he was known as one of the most powerful men in all of Japan was a plus.

But that didn't stop Rin from loving him more. He knew her feelings for him. He brushed it off as infatuation. He did admire that a child such as she would not know the meaning of fear. He knew Rin was independent and capable of handling things on her own, she proved that so many times. Yet, she was just a little girl.

She was sixteen when he finally broke her heart. She confessed, "I love you," to him and wanted to prove that love. He did not care about the consequences. She came on to him. That night Rin became another of Sesshomaru's victims. After that night, he was cold to her even colder than usual. When she finally confronted him, he confessed of being with a woman named Sara, who wanted to marry him. He was going to propose to her. This news destroyed Rin's heart. That night, she ran away with her sister, who was equally heart broken when Inuyasha decided to choose Kikyo over her.

Neither brothers saw the girls ever again after that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later…<strong>

"Kagome, you look so great in that dress! Koga is a really lucky guy." Rin said as her older sister twirled around in an all white satin Lazaro trumpet style dress.

Kagome beamed with excitement. Her wedding consultant, Jakotsu, came back with more similar styles.

"I think that one suits you best." He confessed.

"I think so too." Kagome turned her attention back to the mirror. The way it hugged her figure tightly, yet she was still comfortable in it was a plus. "If this was the show, I'll say yes to this dress."

Rin and Kagome laughed.

A small girl with dark brown hair and beautiful light eyes came running towards the two females. "Mommy, auntie Sango found the princess dress for me," she said running to her mother.

Jakotsu believed that she was running toward Kagome, but was shocked to find her jumping in Rin's arms. The girl was only twenty one.

The four year old hugged her mother, while Sango showed off a poufy dress to Kagome.

"It's so pretty, Aimi." Kagome said.

"No, yours is better auntie!"

"The child has good taste. So is this the dress?" Jakotsu asked.

Kagome nodded and went to the changing room to take off the dress.

"It's gorgeous." Sango told Rin.

Rin nodded. "He better take care of her."

"Koga loves her. He was in love with her since they met."

"Well if you count him being a total ass when they first met, then yes he was always in love with her."

"Mommy, no bad words!" Rin placed her right hand over her mouth and apologized to her daughter.

"She has you on check." Sango joked.

"She's so bossy. Once, she smacked one of her classmates because he was not playing by her rules. She's so aggressive and ruthless. I wonder where she gets that from." Rin smoothed out her daughter's hair while the child played with some dolls.

"I wonder as well."

"How are Miroku and the twins?" Rin changed the subject.

"He's barely surviving. I don't even want to tell him I'm expecting baby number three."

Rin's eyes widened. "Omigosh, congrats." Rin hugged Sango.

"Thanks I found out last week. I didn't want to tell anyone since Kagome is preparing her wedding."

"But you definitely have to announce it."

Sango agreed with Rin, but didn't say anything to confirm it. Kagome finished discussing things with Jakotsu and the girls left the salon, excited that Kagome is finally getting married.

"You can drop me off home. I'm sure Miroku is dying."

"Awe, I wanted to spend some more time together. We can see each other more since Rin and I moved back."

"Exactly and since we can see each other more, we will have to rain check. I am a mother now."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine, say hi to everyone for me."

"Me too." Rin said as she sat in the back of the car with her child.

Kagome dropped off Sango at her house, when the girls were ready to leave to their home, Kagome received a phone call. Not wanting to cause an accident, Kagome parked her car and answered the phone.

"Hey babe, found a dress?" Koga asked.

"Yes, you will love it. Are you on break? I'm with Rin and Aimi, we going back home."

"I'm going on break soon, how about you guys come over and we go to lunch together?"

"Sounds like a plan, see you soon."

Kagome hung up and informed Rin the plan. The girls arrived at Northern Wolf Industries, a world famous marketing office with Koga being the youngest CEO. The girls entered the building to be greeted by Koga's assistants, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, but Koga forgot that a very important client was supposed to arrive today. He will be out shortly." Hakkaku said.

"It's okay, we can wait." Kagome informed them.

That's why they loved her; she was so kind and patient. No wonder their boss wanted to marry her so quickly. It was about time, they have been dating for three years already.

The girls waited patiently, although Aimi was not as still. Rin was able to control her daughter for a small amount of time, thankfully the meeting was over. Ginta called Kagome to the office, while Rin stayed behind with her child.

"Where's aunt Kagome going?"

"To meet with uncle Koga."

* * *

><p>Kagome entered the meeting room, while several men in nice crisped suits left. When she spotted her Fiancée, she ran towards him.<p>

Koga hugged his girl and proceeded to speak to the other business men. Kagome was not paying attention until a familiar voice was heard.

"Koga, thank you for this, I appreciate you giving us your time and office."

"No, thank you. Ah, I would like to introduce my Fiancée, Kagome Higurashi." Koga introduced.

The business man and Kagome stared at each other.

"Kagome?" the man said.

"H-hi, Inuyasha." She never thought she would see him again.

Inuyasha looked at his former best friend. Although she had the same face since she was fifteen, she looked more refine. She was not the twenty three year old who was pinning for his attention, while he ignored her for his girlfriend. She was more womanly, more beautiful, and she belonged to Koga.

"Um, babe, do you two know each other?" Koga was uneasy. He felt his stomach twist as he saw the look that Inuyasha gave Kagome.

"Old high school friends. Remember I told you I had only one best friend though out my high school and college life. This was him." Kagome said.

Koga sigh a breath of relief. "Yeah, I do."

"How's Kikyo?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"S-she's good. She's pregnant."

That hurt more than it should have.

"Oh, great. Well I hope to see you around." Not likely.

"Inuyasha, excuse me, but my Fiancée and I have a date."

The word fiancée hurt Inuyasha deeply.

"See you." he said. He didn't know what else to say.

* * *

><p>"Aimi, come back here." Rin said to her child.<p>

The meeting was over and many people were leaving the room. Aimi loved to be the center of attention, so whenever she saw a group she would purposely make a scene for them to look at her.

Not paying attention to her mother, she bumped into a male.

"Owe," she said. Aimi looked up to the guy, who dared stood in her way.

The tall male looked down and eyed the child with disgusted.

"Watch it," he said.

"You watch it!" she countered.

The tall male raised his silver brow at the girl. He wanted to smirk, but refused to be impressed by a four year old. He stared at the child. She would grow up to be a beauty. Her dark brown hair made her golden eyes shined brighter. It was interesting since he and Inuyahsa were one of the only people who had this eye color. Maybe it wasn't true.

He carefully crouched down in front of the girl. Though he was still taller than her, she never flinched. She reminded him of someone, but whom?

"Aimi, say sorry." A female's voice called out.

The tall male looked up to see a young woman running towards them.

"I'm so sorry, mister. My daughter is a wild one. I guess she got that from her father."

The male rose up to have a better look at the girl's mother. Her face was eerily familiar, but he could not deny the fact that she was beautiful. A bit young for his taste, but beautiful. The child was the younger version of her mother. Yet the mother had chocolate colored eyes instead of gold.

Chocolate colored eyes?

"Rin?"

The girl looked up to the tall male. "Yes?" She looked confused.

Did she not recognize him?

"It's me Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Takahashi." he said.

But the look in Rin's eyes held no recognition.

"I'm sorry; I don't know who you are. Please excuse me." She bowed and walked away with her daughter.

"Bye Sess," the girl named Aimi said.

Daughter? The girl was four years old? Five years ago, he slept with Rin. By adding nine months of pregnancy and then the amount of years she was gone…wait, if that was Rin's daughter, if Aimi was Rin's, then she must be…?

"Mine," he whispered as he saw Rin walk over to Koga and her sister.

Her sister, Kagome? Did Inuyasha see her? What was their relationship? These thoughts clouded his mind. They were erased when he saw Aimi hugged Koga.

"Hi, uncle." he heard her say.

"Kagome and Koga are engaged." Inuyasha said as he stood next to his half brother.

"And that's Rin."

Inuyasha looked closely. "Wow, I thought she would forever be flat-chested." Sesshomaru wanted to punch him. Rin had some back then, but not nearly as close as what she has now.

"Maybe it was the pregnancy."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

Knowing that his half brother was not the brightest person. "That little girl is her daughter."

"Whoa, wait. Rin had a kid? I wonder who knocked her up. It would be shocking since she was always in love with you."

He looked at his brother when the small group left.

"I might be the father."

Inuyasha looked at him. "W-what? You're messing with me, right?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I think Rin is messing with me though. She looked at me like I was a total stranger."

I don't know who you are. That phrase echoed in his mind.

Rin doesn't know?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like my first chapter. REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy, I want ice cream." Aimi said as she dragged her mother to the parlor.

Rin laughed. She went inside the carnival-like parlor. Rin was greeted by the clerks.

"May I have one chocolate ice cream cone and one ice cream sandwich?"

The clerk stated the amount. Rin handed the male the exact change and received her desserts. She handed the sandwich to her child, while she ate the cone.

They sat on a white plastic bench outside of the old school ice cream parlor.

"Hey Rin." a voice called out to her.

Rin looked to find a familiar face.

"Hey Miroku," she said.

Rin saw that he was with a male with long silver hair. It reminded her of that man she met in Koga's building. Recalling that man's face she couldn't help but blush. He was really good looking. She never felt that way towards a man before. Well not since-

"Rin, how are you?" The silver haired male asked.

She felt bewildered. These silver haired men come up to her like they know her.

"Um…" Who was he?

"So you really did lose your memory? How come you remember Miroku and not me? I knew you since you were eight."

"Inuyasha, please." Miroku said.

The frustrated looking male turned away in anger.

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember." She felt the ice cream drip on her hand. She quickly cleaned up.

"You funny!" Aimi said. Her face was full of chocolate.

Inuyasha placed his gaze on the small child. She did look like Rin, but her relation to Sesshomaru was noticeable. Her eyes were a dead giveaway.

He crouched down to face his "niece."

"You're a mess kid," he said smiling.

She smiled back. "I'm Aimi, what's your name?"

"Inuyasha," he shook her, surprisingly clean, hands.

"He's my friend," Miroku said.

"Wow, uncle Miroku don't have friends. It's not nice to lie."

Inuyasha laughed at the child's joke. She was like her dad, brutal when honest.

"Aimi!" Rin lectured. "Be respectful."

Inuyasha stared at Rin. The hard headed, quick to fight, love sick girl changed so much. He remembered how Inuyasha would tease her, he would get a new bruise on his arm or leg, but as soon as Sesshomaru stepped in the room she would feign innocence. Maybe that's why Inuyasha is upset that Rin doesn't remember him, they were close like siblings.

"Sorry, uncle," Aimi said to Miroku. Inuyasha ruffled the girl's long hair.

"We should get going." Inuyasha said. "See you around Rin and Aimi."

Aimi grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Mommy, I want to go with Yasha."

The adults all stared at each other and at the child.

This could be a problem.

* * *

><p>"And so by proposing that we expand on this building complex, the company can gain another four billion, if not more," Byakuya said. He was the manager of the department of Finances in Takahashi Industries.<p>

"What about that other deal? If we work alongside with Koga and his company, the company could gain about two more billion dollars," Suikotsu said. He was another manager of the Finances department.

"I suggest that we discuss this once more when Inuyasha and Miroku come back." Naraku said. His position in the company was powerful, but not as powerful as Sesshomaru's.

"The meeting will resume tomorrow." Sesshomaru said.

He was the first to leave the room. His personal assistant, Jaken, followed him back to the office. He entered his grad office and began his work. He was about three hours into reading a proposal, when he heard, "Yasha, carry me!" Sesshomaru knew that voice so well.

He left his office to find his "daughter" in the arms of his half brother.

"Who's the kid?" Shippo, the intern, asked.

"My niece." Miroku answered.

Sesshomaru wanted to ignore the child, but he couldn't help it. That child, her existence, was nagging him. It was like he, he cared for the girl.

Aimi rested against Inuyasha. She looked up to see that rude man from the other day.

"Hi, Sess!" she yelled out.

The whole eighteenth floor stood quiet. Their phone conferences were on hold, their lips shut, and their fingers stopped typing. It was to see their boss reaction towards the small child. Even Inuyasha and Miroku were frozen in place.

Sesshomaru walked over to his half brother and the child that he and Rin possibly conceived. No, it was not possibly. She was his child. She had his eyes, his father's nose; the way her eyes were shaped belonged to his mother's side of the family. Her skin tone and hair color were definitely Rin's, but everything else belonged to him. She, Aimi, belonged to him. At thirty-two years old, Sesshomaru Takahashi was a father to a beautiful four year old girl.

"Why is she here? And where is her mother?" His cold and distant voice did not change.

"I asked Rin if we could have her for the day. She agreed. Aimi really likes Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"And where is she?" Sesshomaru did not know why he was so interested in Rin. She was nothing to him, but it did irk him that she does not remember who he was.

"Perhaps on a date, she did say she had an appointment with someone." Miroku said.

Inuyasha swore that Sesshomaru's eyes turned red for a second.

"I doubt it, but Aimi will be with me. So let's go back to work." Inuyasha said to stop Miroku from talking, the workers to mind their business and to prevent Sesshomaru from blowing up the building.

Later on that day, Inuyasha and Aimi were relaxing in his office, waiting for Miroku to come pick her up. He discovered two things. One, Aimi was an awesome kid and two; she was Rin and Sesshomaru's child.

The girl was so calm and well behaved, but was blunt and rude when necessary. It was so scary that he loved it. He wanted Aimi to be his niece. She drew a picture of him the way most four year olds know how to draw. He loved it so much. He made his intern, Shippo, buy a frame so he could put the picture there.

Moments later, a knock was heard outside his office door.

"Come in!" he answered.

Kagome entered the room with Rin.

"Mommy!" Aimi ran to her mother. Rin kissed her daughter's face repeatedly.

"Thank you for taking care of Aimi," Rin said.

"Thank you, you didn't have to." Kagome said. Inuyasha noticed how she didn't want to look at him in the eye.

"No problem, I'll take care of Aimi anytime," he said to Rin. He turned his attention to Kagome. "Can we talk, real quick?"

Rin understood the situation and left the office with Aimi waving at Inuyasha. When they left, Inuyasha gestured for Kagome to take a seat. She obeyed, but tried to avoid his eyes.

"I'm going to ask you this once, is Aimi my niece?"

Kagome finally looked him in the eye.

"No," she said. If Inuyasha didn't catch the shakiness of her voice, then she would have gotten away with the lie.

"Liar."

Kagome gave him a nasty glare. If looks could kill…

"Rin and Sesshomaru never had sex."

He scoffed. "So who's lying?"

Kagome rubbed her temples. "When we left home, Rin met a guy and they became a couple right away. She got pregnant and had Aimi."

Inuyasha slammed his hands on his desk. "Why are you lying? Aimi is my blood. She's my niece and Sesshomaru's daughter, you can't deny it!"

"I can deny whatever I want! Aimi does not belong to you or your rapist of a brother. She's Rin's baby! Whatever that asshole did to her, he will pay. But Aimi won't. Don't involve Aimi in this feud. Don't involve Rin. Just leave us alone!"

Kagome rose from the chair to leave, but Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing her upper arm.

"You were my best friend." he said in a softer tone. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Kagome was already in the brink of tears. "I loved you, Yasha." She sobbed out. "I was so in love with you. I confessed to you over text messaging and you don't remember what you said?"

Inuyasha waited for her to continue.

She laughed. "You don't huh? Of course, you never remember. Selfish bastard."

"W-what did I write?" Inuyasha was so lost. He would have remembered that his best friend confessed her feelings to him.

"You love Kikyo and that you would not date an ugly girl like me in a million years. That's why I was only your friend because you didn't like me like that."

"Kagome, you know I would never say that!" He wanted to hug her so badly.

She released herself from his hold. "It doesn't matter. In a few months, I'll be Mrs. Koga Okami. And you will be a dad. Goodbye Inuyasha."

By instinct he grabbed her once more just to place his lips upon hers.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru decided it was time to head home. His daughter's presence was taking a major toll on his psyche. He could hear laughter from his office. She even came by a few times just to bother. Usually he would blow up and yell at the child, but he couldn't. He actually liked the insect. His insect.<p>

He left the office in a better mood. He walked past his brother's to find the woman that had been invading his mind all day.

"Rin," he whispered.

Apparently she heard him because she looked up and waved at him.

"Hello, Mr. Takahashi." She bowed. "Thank you for allowing my daughter to be here today."

Sesshomaru bowed back, and gave a slight nod. "The child was no problem. She was well behaved."

Aimi and Rin smiled at each other.

"Good girl," Rin kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Miss Higurashi, may I ask why you moved back to Tokyo?" It was weird to be so formal with her.

"Kagome's engagement to Koga. I'm sure you know her."

He nodded. "How did she meet Okami?"

"Back in Okinawa, he was on vacation over there. Kagome and I worked at the hotel he was staying at. They met, fell in love and three years later she's getting married."

"And you?" This was the most that Sesshomaru spoke to anyone.

"Me…what?" She was a bit shy around the tall male.

"Are you with someone?"

Rin blushed. Aimi was confused; then again she was a child.

"No, not since Aimi's father."

Did Rin seriously think that someone other than he was the father of Aimi.

"Where is he?" He did not want to admit that he was unhappy with her being with another man.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that is not your business." Rin said.

Sesshomaru nodded. She was right, it wasn't.

"I apologize. If I offended you in any way…"

Rin shook her head. "He died after Aimi was born in a car accident with two of his brothers."

"I'm sorry." So how it was that she could remember that, but not him.

Just in time to save her, Kagome stormed out the room and grabbed Rin towards the nearest elevator. Rin was gone so fast, Sesshomaru couldn't stop them. Inuyasha came out with his face red and swollen.

"I kissed her." He informed his brother.

Sesshomaru wanted to bother him, but Inuyasha looked emotionally destroyed.

"Kagome said that Rin got with a guy after she left."

"Who was he?" Sesshomaru was steaming.

"She said a guy named Bankotsu."

Sesshomaru world stopped. Rin was with Suikotsu's younger brother?

Was Bankotsu really the father of Aimi?

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favored. I appreciate it.**

**To Cpsullivan2: you are my new best friend! I don't mind the long reviews. It actually helped me write this chapter. I hope I was able to answer most of your questions.**

**To my guest: OMG thanks for reading "parenthood." I'm honestly stuck with writing it because of the baby name situation, but I'll try to update by August 12 or hopefully before.**

* * *

><p>It's been almost two weeks since Inuyasha saw his niece. Kagome stood by her word on how much she wanted him away from Aimi. What about Rin? Does Rin know what her sister is doing? Why doesn't she remember anything?<p>

Inuyasha was researching possible situations that could have caused Rin to forget. He even confronted Miroku on the subject. Miroku couldn't answer him.

"We went to visit her when she had Aimi and Kagome warned us not to mention your names. She just forgot."

But how was it humanly possible for one to forget a whole other person or two?

A knock resounded from his office door.

"Come in," he said.

Miroku entered the room with a stack of papers ready to be signed.

"Boss man wants us to get these papers done before lunch."

"Is he trying to kill us? What got his panties twisted?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "He almost bit my head off. Did I do something to him?"

Ah, so he's taking revenge on his comment about Rin going on a date.

Speaking of Rin, "Miroku, why did you want to have lunch by the ice cream parlor that day we saw Rin?"

Miroku sighed. "Sango had been distant and I heard that she was interested in someone that works in the frozen yogurt part of the ice cream parlor."

Inuyasha wanted to smack the crap out of him. If it was anyone's guess, Miroku just wanted to check out the cute girls that worked in the parlor. Stupid pervert.

"Let's get this done." Inuyasha said.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was not in the mood for stupidity. These incompetent workers can never get anything right. Jaken entered the room to give him, possibly, more bad news.<p>

"Mr. Okami is on waiting for you in the lobby. He says that he is sorry, but it's important."

Sesshomaru nodded and allowed him to enter. He gestured that he should sit on the chair across from his desk.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for taking your time to see me."

"What's the urgency?" He said trying to get straight to the point.

"I heard that Inuyasha would be replacing you in our future meetings to come, but I ask if you would send someone else."

"Why?" His brows frowned.

"Uh it's...my fiancée."

Sesshomaru was going to punch this wolf in the throat.

"My brother and Kagome do not any connection other than their past relationship, which was purely friendship." He would not mention their kiss the other day.

"I'm sure that if you were in my shoes, you would understand my concerns."

"If I was in your shoes, I wouldn't. I don't believe in love." He said, but his heart clenched.

"Please excuse my next question, but weren't you married to Ms. Asano?"

"I married Sara solely for the future of the company. Her death was a shock to us all, but it was just a political marriage."

Koga nodded his head. In the business world, political marriages were the closest thing to an actual marriage.

"I'm sorry; I lost my good friend to cancer as well."

"The good shouldn't die, but that is how the world works. And I understand, my brother is a bachelor and he does have a connection to your fiancée, but I assure you nothing will happen."

* * *

><p>Kagome was steaming. That Stupid Inuyasha, how dare kiss her! And why was that kiss so good? It felt wonderful. Kagome felt bad because she did not feel that way with Koga at all. And that was why she was steaming. It's all Inuyasha's fault.<p>

"Kagome?" Rin asked. "Are you okay?" She was feeding Aimi.

Kagome stared at her niece. She looked too much like those bastards, but for all Rin knows Bankotsu was the father of her baby.

"I'm stressed over the wedding," she lied. She hated that she had to lie to Rin, but she's been doing it for the past five years.

"Oh, don't get overwhelmed. Should I call Sango?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'll be fine. So how's job hunting?" She sat across from her sister and niece.

"No luck. Since I only have my high school diploma, I'm hardly able to get a stable job. I need to move out and have a home just for me and Aimi."

"Koga wouldn't mind."

Rin shook her head, imitating her sister. "I'll find one."

"Fine, but be careful."

Rin smiled. Her sister was the best.

* * *

><p>"Your brother, Bankotsu, how did he pass away?" Inuyasha asked. He decided to play detective since Kagome was clearly lying.<p>

"He was a reckless teenager, even more so with his driving. He was out with two of our brothers because his girlfriend was going in labor. It was raining and an idiot got in his way so he swerved, but he swerved to hard and hit a tree." Suikotsu was shaky, but Inuyasha had to know more. "He was killed on impact, our brothers died in the hospital."

"Was the child his?" Inuyasha asked.

Suikotsu stood quiet.

"Well?"

"From what I heard, the child was his, but our father wanted nothing to do with the baby or the girl. He blamed her for his death and smacked her in front of everyone. His brother and I had to stop him. Bankotsu was his baby boy. He was the last one to be born to our mother who thought she couldn't have any more kids. So the fact that he died at such a young age really killed my dad."

"How long ago was this?"

"Well, I think the child should be four years old already."

"How long were they dating?"

Suikotsu couldn't answer him. "I met her the day of the funeral. She was so young and so destroyed. She seemed that she was like that way before his death, like she carried a heavy burden. She never seemed like the type to let anyone hit her, but she allowed my father to strike her face like she deserved it. It pained me deeply. I wanted to treat her wounds, but an older woman took her away before I could help."

"Do you remember how the girl looked like?"

"She was about seventeen, with dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She was short like five foot three and was scrawny. Almost weak and anorexic like."

That was exactly how Rin was known she was young.

Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you so much."

"May I ask why are you looking for her?"

Inuyasha decided to tell him the truth.

"Wow, Sesshomaru. Wouldn't that be considered statutory rape? Wasn't he twenty seven when she was sixteen?"

Inuyasha nodded. It made sense, especially when Kagome made that comment about Sesshomaru being a rapist.

"I guess you're right, but please don't say anything. And the fact that she doesn't remember me and Sesshomaru is another mystery."

"If it helps you out, my uncle informed me that she was sent to the hospital a few times after Bankotsu passed."

Inuyasha loved Suikotsu now.

* * *

><p>"She's not his kid." Inuyasha said entering his brother's office.<p>

Sesshomaru looked up from his computer. Removing his glasses from his face, he folds the spectacles and placed them inside his blazer's pocket.

"What nonsense are you sprouting?"

"Aimi is yours and not Bankotsu's."

This was absolutely the best news Sesshomaru heard all day.

"How did you find out?"

"Rin left Tokyo and went up north to Hokkaido. I remember Miroku telling me that when I asked why Kagome left. After that she went to Okinawa, sometime later. She met Bankotsu, but they dated for only seven months."

"How did you find this out?"

"I did some investigating, and I found out that Bankotsu and Rin met when she was already pregnant."

"Who told you all of this?"

"Suikotsu's uncle. He gave him the number and I called him. He gave me all the answers I needed to know. Bankotsu was so in love with Rin, he was willing to raise Aimi with her. They played it off that Aimi was his, so they wouldn't be so harsh or take pity on Rin being a single teenage mother."

"Did he explain why she doesn't remember us?"

Inuyasha shook his head in disappointment. "He only knew that Rin was in the hospital a few times after his death, but nothing else. Kagome was too over protective when it came to Rin during that time."

Sesshomaru wanted to throw his laptop across the room. He wanted to hit something. His emotions have never been stirred up before. Rin was only the mother of his child and nothing more.

"We need a DNA test, so we can prove it by paper."

Inuyasha refused.

"Why?" Sesshomaru said.

"What if Rin got into a really bad accident and it caused her to forget about us? If we force our way back into her life, she could get hurt, mental wise."

Sesshomaru didn't want to agree with his usually stupid half brother, but this time Inuyasha was right.

"How do you propose we get close to her?"

Inuyasha began to think hard. "I got nothing."

"Of course, and Kagome would never let me speak to her. Koga is worse."

Inuyasha scowled when his name was mentioned. "Why him?"

"He came today because he fears that you are after his lovely fiancée."

"Kagome isn't property. And she's mine."

Sesshomaru raised his right brow. Inuyasha blushed. "You want Rin as much as I want Kagome."

Sesshomaru frowned.

"Please Sesshomaru, your eyes were red with anger when you thought she was on a date."

"It did not. She's the mother of my child and she shouldn't be dating when she has to take care of our child."

_"Our?"_ Inuyasha pointed out. "Really Sesshomaru?"

"Silence," he said coldly, but avoiding his eyes completely.

"Whatever, but I need to go home."

"You should move out. Kikyo isn't coming back to you." He said honestly in a brutal way. Aimi was his child.

"I happen to like that apartment."

"The same one that you found out that Kikiyo left you for Naraku's brother, Onigumo."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and left his half brothers office, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rin entered the Takahashi building. Miroku was the first to greet her.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak to Inuyasha. I think he really got under Kagome's skin. I thought it was the wedding, but last night she kept calling out his name in anger while she was sleeping."

Miroku nodded and brought her to his office.

After hearing him say, "come in," she entered.

Inuyasha jumped up when he saw Rin. He went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Please sit, and relax. How are you? And where's Aimi?"

Rin giggled. "She's with Kagome. They think I'm looking for jobs now, but I need to speak to you."

"Sure, what's up?" He leaned back against his chair.

Rin sat properly against hers. If it was the old Rin she would have placed her combat boots on his desk, not carrying if her dress was rising up to show the world what color underwear she was wearing.

"Did you do something to Kagome?"

Inuyasha almost fell off his chair. "Did she say anything?"

Rin denied it. "She seemed to be really mad at you. Why?"

"Apparently I broke up our friendship through a text that I had no recollection of." Inuyasha didn't want to get into details with Rin who didn't even remember their friendship.

"Oh, I see. Is that's why she's been on edge lately? Maybe old feelings have resurfaced?"

"Really, you think?" He was excited.

Rin laughed. "I like Koga, but between you and me...I like you more. But it's not my decision it's Kagome's."

"You right, Rin. I'm going to convince her to choose me. Is that all?"

Rin went into her bag and gave him her resume. "Are you guys hiring?"

He took the paper and informed her that he will return. About twenty minutes later, Inuyasha entered the room.

"I've discussed some things with the main boss, Sesshomaru, and we have decided that you will replace Shippo, who was recently hired as a full employee."

"Wasn't he an intern?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Your position will be different. We aren't really hiring, but since I consider you my friend, I asked him for a favor. He agreed. So congratulations Rin, you are my new assistant!"

Rin jumped up with joy and hugged Inuyasha.

"Thank you so much, Inuyasha."

"No thank you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! So Rin is now working with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha! Sorry for not involving Aimi, but I wanted to put more Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in this chapter. Next chapter I will put more SessRin.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I should be updating my other two stories, but I have writers block lol! Thanks for everything guys. I love you!**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was busy. Not doing work, but organizing his office. He set up a small laptop and table on the side of his medium size office. It was the size of about ten cubicles in one, which was huge to most people, but small to him.<p>

He was so focused in his work that he didn't notice a menacing presence enter his room until the person slammed the door.

Inuyasha couldn't help but jump.

"Jesus, Kagome, you scared the-"

"Shush," she interrupted. "Rin is not coming. Actually she's not working here, never."

"What? Rin was hired personally by me and Sesshomaru."

"I don't care; I don't want her working here."

Inuyasha went up to her, facing her with an angry and hurt expression. He noticed that he was a whole foot taller than her, even with her heels.

"We won't hurt her. I won't hurt her. I love Rin, like a sister." He placed his hand on his chest to show his sincere feelings.

"And him?" Kagome had a fire in her eyes that showed how a lioness would protect her cub.

"Sesshomaru? He won't do anything to Rin. I'll protect her."

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha. Her right hand held her forehead, brushing her bangs away. She turned back to face her lost love.

She nodded. "Rin better have a good income that she could support her and Aimi until Aimi goes to college for her PhD."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. Kagome stared at him in embarrassment. Inuyasha placed his arms around her. She tried pushing him away, but he was always stronger than her.

"Get off. What if someone sees and tells Koga?"

"Why did you have to ruin the mood?" He said pushing her away.

"I'm engaged. I love him."

"Liar!" he yelled. Kagome looked away. "You love me." He pointed his finger in his direction.

"I don't." Her voice was serious.

Inuyasha didn't want to fight, but he had to inform her. "Your man came the other day to stop me from attending the meetings. He doesn't want me close to him or to you."

Kagome was flabbergasted. She knew he had a jealous side, but over Inuyasha of all people.

"Did you tell him about our kiss?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"He's jealous. I'll speak to him."

Inuyasha smiled and went closer to her. He brought his arms forward and held her face with both hands. Kagome hated whenever he did that. Her gaze was solely stuck on his and nothing more. Inuyasha slowly dropped his head to hers. Their lips were a second apart before a knock interrupted them.

Kagome broke away and ran out the room. Miroku entered with an apologetic look when he saw Inuyasha's eyes glaring at him.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Miroku ran out the room when Inuyasha was about to throw a chair at him.

* * *

><p>"Aimi gets out at three; can you please do me the favor and pick her up?" Rin asked.<p>

"Sure. Where's Kagome?" Koga asked over the phone.

"With Sango, they are looking at flowers now. And thanks again!" Rin hung up when Koga said bye.

Rin quickly showered, got her and Aimi ready, and went to the new preschool. The small red building had a huge rainbow sign on the top with the words, "Ayame's Day Care."

Rin went inside to be greeted by a beautiful young girl with red copper hair.

"Hi, I'm Ayame, the owner of this establishment. I am also one of the instructors."

"Hello, I'm Rin and this is my baby girl, Aimi."

Ayame stared at Rin. She was so pretty, yet so young. Ayame was not unfamiliar with teen mothers, but most of those girls weren't as kind or as intelligent as Rin seemed to be. Then again looks can be deceiving.

"Hi, Aimi, we are going to make friends today, right?"

Aimi nodded confidently. She was far from shy. She made her mother leave when she caught her eye on a boy a bit older than her.

Rin and Ayame laughed when Aimi forced the child to play with her.

"Have fun with that one." Rin warned. And with that she left.

An hour later, Rin entered her new job. She was greeted by Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Sorry. I had to bring Aimi to her new preschool."

"No worries, I'm glad you came in today. I thought Kagome forbade you." Inuyasha said.

Rin laughed. "I knew she would do that. I was going to come regardless."

"That's my girl," Inuyasha said while he hugged her.

Later on in the day, Rin and Inuyasha were relaxing in his office. There wasn't much work to be done. Inuyasha had enjoyed his day with rin. She didn't change much these five years. She was still corny when it came to her jokes, sincere, and downright nasty when needed. The only difference was her love for Aimi and her strong sense of responsibility. Her awesomeness grew with age.

Miroku entered the office with another pile of papers.

"They need yours and Sesshomaru's signature."

Inuyasha proceeded to sign the papers, while Miroku flirted with a cautious Rin.

"I should record everything and tell Sango." Rin joked.

"Miroku, leave her alone. And do me a favor and make Sesshomaru sign this."

"I'll do it," Rin suggested.

Both males looked at her with surprised faces. It reminded them of how she would try to find a way to be with Sesshomaru no matter what. Like the time he went on a date with a girl named Toran, who was obsessed with cats. Rin pretended to like cats in order to get along with the woman. She succeeded and Toran dumped Sesshomaru because he was a dog lover.

Inuyasha laughed to himself at that memory. He never seen Rin and Sesshomaru argue so badly like they did that night. Although, she was absolutely in love with him, Rin had never backed down from a fight for his love. She would win in the end. Rin was the only girl that sesshomaru could not handle.

"S-sure, go ahead." Miroku stuttered.

Rin nodded, grabbed the documents and headed over to Sesshomaru's office.

* * *

><p>"Sir, I believe that it is time for you to have lunch." Jaken said.<p>

"You said those five hours ago, Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he furiously typed on his laptop.

"But, sir it's going to be four. You have not eaten all day."

Sesshomaru paused and was about to chew Jaken's head off when they heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," he said.

Rin hesitantly peeked inside before Jaken gestured his hand to motion her to come in. Rin quickly went up to Sesshomaru's desk. She began to inform him, shyly, why was she here. Sesshomaru glance his eyes towards Jaken. The small male got the picture and excused himself.

"Have you had lunch?" he asked, going back to his work. But the blush on her face did not go unnoticed by him. He smirked to himself. Typical Rin, even with no memory, he thought. "Well?"

"Y-yes, at one o'clock with Inuyasha," she said.

He nodded and relaxed against his five thousand dollar leather office chair.

"Well take another one. I'll buy."

Rin froze. Is her boss asking her on a date?

* * *

><p>Koga knew Rin was going to kill him, but it wasn't his fault that Naraku was such a talker. He was so full of crap. He was the type to brag and show off. Koga only showed off to Kagome. He doesn't care about anyone else.<p>

He finally reached the red building and found a small room with the door wide open. Koga thought it would be a good place to look and entered the room.

He paused when he saw Aimi coloring with a beautiful red headed girl. The female turned when she heard his footsteps.

"Hello, you must be Koga." She raised her right hand.

He grabbed her hand and shook it gently, yet it was electrifying.

"I'm Ayame," she introduced.

"Koga," he laughed. "You already know that."

"Are you the dad?" She lightly blushed.

His head went from side to side. He was about to speak when Aimi screamed, "Hi uncle Koga!"

Aimi jumped when Koga spread out his arms. He held her close to her body.

Ayame smiled at the lovely scene.

"Tell her mother that she is such an interesting child. I loved having her." She faced Aimi. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Aimi said while nodding.

Koga excused them when he grabbed her bag and left. Her face would not leave his mind.

* * *

><p>Rin felt awkward, beyond uncomfortable. She was sitting across from her boss in a small Ramen Shop not too far from the building. Sesshomaru ate his usual, red bean soup with a small rice platter. Rin ordered miso soup.<p>

She didn't know why she felt this pull towards him. He's her boss! The boss of all bosses in the building; and here she is, eating ramen soup with him.

Rin noticed that he wasn't really paying attention to hi, so she took the opportunity to look. Sesshomaru was very handsome, but seemed too inhuman. His long silver hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail, unlike his brother, who showed it off. Was long hair their thing? His golden eyes shined with such brightness, they resembled real gold. His chin was clean with no facial hair, and his lips were thin, but looked kissable. She noticed he was still taller than her sitting down. His broad shoulders showed he does exercise frequently. Rin blushed as she thought what he would look like without his suit. Something told her that she already knew.

"Is something the matter?" He surprised her.

Rin shook her head. "Sorry, I was just wondering why you hired me in the first place."

"You should feel special." It sounded colder than it should have. "I mean you are special Rin. I know you don't remember, but I remember you very well."

"Really? Did you know me when I was mute?"

Sesshomaru was confused. "Mute?"

Rin nodded. "When our father died, Kagome distracted herself with part time jobs, my mother was focused on my brother Sota, who was getting out of hand, and taking care of our paternal grandfather. I had no one and so to cope with the struggle I became mute. I stopped when I was eight. I forgot why."

Eight…the age when she met him; Meeting him cured her being mute?

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to feel prideful or joyful. He had that much influence on the girl. And now it is vice versa.

"I met you after." He answered for previous question.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I don't remember you. I hardly remember things. I don't even remember my pregnancy with Aimi, but Kagome had pictures on her phone and sent some to me."

Sesshomaru dared to ask, "May I see? That child of yours is quite charming."

"Sure, of course." Rin pulled out her phone, entered her password and searched for the gallery of photos.

She handed the phone to him. "Scroll right."

Sesshomaru did as he was told and searched through the pictures.

In each picture showed the same sixteen year old Rin he knew. Her bright smile in each photo showed how happy she was. Some had Kagome, and some had a young male kissing her belly with HIS child residing in it.

"This must be Bankotsu, the child's father." he distantly said as he turned the phone to reveal a close up face picture of her and a tan male with black hair and blue eyes. He was too close for Sesshomaru's comfort.

Rin smiled. "Yeah, we loved each other very much. We were going to get married and everything."

Sesshomaru almost broke her phone within his hand.

"I assume that Aimi looks like him more."

"No, Kagome and I believe she looks like our side more."

"What about her eye color? He has blue and you have brown." This was his way of making her remember, by doubting Aimi's connection to Bankotsu.

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe from his mother. Not sure."

Sesshomaru was getting frustrated with this girl, but he could not be. Rin…his Rin was not here any longer. This was a new Rin, one he felt he must also conquer. It was a crazy plan, but it was the only plan to keep Rin and Aimi by his side.

"Rin, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner Friday night?"

Playboy Sesshomaru was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Drama is underway.<strong>

**Any suggestions, comments, ideas? **

**And don't forget to REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

"This Friday?" Rin said nervously.

Sesshomaru gave her a small nod.

She raised her left hand and pardoned herself. "We are going to try out bridesmaid dresses for Kagome."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Saturday night, then."

Rin shook her head. "I have things to do."

"Are you avoiding me, Ms. Higurashi?"

Rin's cheeks and nose were painted with pink and slowly to a reddish color as Sesshomaru intently stared at her.

"I-I'm going out that night."

His silver brow rose in confusion.

"It's not a date!" She didn't know why she tried to reassure him. He wasn't anything to her. "My cousin Kohaku, Miroku's brother in law, he invited me to a local club."

Sesshomaru didn't like the sound of that. Rin will be in a club with a bunch of predators. He remembered her cousin Kohaku. He would not be able to protect her. He was scrawny and weak like an insect. But the most important thing was Aimi.

"And who is your daughter staying with?"

"Miroku and Sango. Kagome will be going out with Koga."

"I think that it is irresponsible of you for leaving your daughter alone to go to a club."

Rin knew he was right, but every now and then she needed down time. Rin really wanted to smack her boss. The hatred was a combination of what he said mixed with some inner emotions that Rin didn't seem to understand. Feeling frustrated and embarrassed Rin swiftly rose from the table, gave Sesshomaru a small smile and left the restaurant trying not to show to tears that were threatening to leave from her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I knew you were a dumbass, but not this dumb." Inuyasha lectured as he entered his elder half brother's office.<p>

"Where's Rin?"

"She left for the day. So what did you do?" Inuyasha plopped himself down on the couch that was not too far from Sesshomaru's desk.

"I simply told her that it was not wise for her to go out to the club, when she has a child at home."

Inuyasha was glad that he drank some alcohol before coming into his office. "I think someone is jealous." He said in a singsong tone.

"Jealously are for the weak minded."

"That fact is that Rin isn't yours. You act like a possessive child."

"And you don't?" Sesshomaru said, drinking his own alcoholic substance that was still full in his glass cup.

"Kagome doesn't belong to me. She chose Koga."

"You can always steal her away. I know that woman harbor feelings for you as well."

Inuyasha wished it were true. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Sesshomaru raised his glass towards Inuyasha. "Amen to that." He swallowed the drink like it was water.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rin went work like nothing happened. Which was weird for the men that knew the old Rin. She would have cried and complained all day and night long about how unfair Sesshomaru was to her. But this wasn't the old Rin. She was new, independent, and way scarier than the old one.<p>

She continued to do her work diligently. Inuyasha was impressed. Many staff members praised Rin for her work. Suikotsu was a fan, and so was Naraku, who had taken a liking to her. When it was time for lunch, the most mysterious and creepiest employee asked the brunette beauty on a lunch date.

"Sorry, I'm not really hungry at the moment. I hope you enjoy your lunch." She rejected in a kind manner.

Naraku didn't know if he should feel offended or fall for her even more. Today, he left her alone, but she wouldn't be so lucky next time.

"Rin, take a break. Eat a snack or something. You have been working since you got here. I know my bro-"

"Mr. Takahashi has done nothing wrong. He simply was giving me some advice as a mother."

Inuyasha stood quiet as she continued.

"I, however, will not take such advice from someone who doesn't know my life and circumstances."

He does know more than you think. Inuyasha thought.

"But I hope one day that he will be able to know the hardships of parenthood and how we must take a break. I'm a single mom, I know that, but Sess-Mr. Takahashi should not be so involved in his employees business."

Well you are the mother of his daughter. Inuyasha thought once again.

Rin sighed. She got up from her desk to hug Inuyasha. "I'm sorry for being such a Mcnasty, but he is so-ugh! It's like he has this power over me."

Inuyasha laughed as he hugged Rin back. "Mcnasty?"

Rin released her hold and laughed as well. "I'm trying to stop from cursing so much."

Inuyasha nodded. He stifled a small laugh. Rin pushed his arm away from hers.

"Maybe you like Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, not really thinking.

Rin paused and blushed a bit. She shook her head in denial, but her heart was racing.

"He's my boss. It's like me liking you or Naraku."

Inuyasha busted out laughing.

"I," he pointed to himself. "Am your future brother in law when Kagome realizes that Koga isn't right for her. Naraku is weird, so Sesshomaru is the only candidate for you."

Rin was trying to ignore him. "He's way older than me."

"You're twenty one, not fifteen. It's legal now." Although it wasn't when you had Aimi. He thought inwardly.

Rin wanted to give him an excuse. Any excuse.

"It's okay to like him Rin."

"Like who?" Kagome said as she entered the room unannounced like always.

The future Mrs. Okami sat on the edge of Inuyasha's desk showing off her shaven long legs and her new brown booties.

"Nice white lace shirt." Rin said trying to change the subject.

"Koga got it for me. And who do you like Rin?" She eyed the two suspects.

"Inuyasha thinks I like-"

"Naraku likes Rin. So I suggested that a lunch date with him wouldn't be so bad." He lied.

Rin understood what Inuyasha was doing. They both knew how much of a hassle she was.

"I told him I wasn't interested in Naraku. He's way older than me."

"Too old."

They sighed in relief. Kagome was still wary of their actions.

"I came to inform you that on Friday, I'll be picking you up early from work, since I have things to do with Koga."

"And you couldn't text me this?" Rin asked.

Kagome smiled at her and Inuyasha. "I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to drop by."

Rin smirked. Kagome wanted to show off in front Inuyasha. Poor guy.

"Is that all Kagome?" Inuyasha said obviously upset.

She nodded. "I'll stay to bother Miroku a bit."

"Have fun?"

* * *

><p>Kagome had one mission and one mission only: to make Sesshomaru and Inuyasha suffer.<p>

She calmly entered the CEO's office with Jaken's permission.

"Kagome?"

"Hello Sesshomaru, long time no see."

He nodded. "Indeed." He looked around her for a bit. "Is the child not with you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Daycare center."

"Ah," he said. "What brings you here?"

"I heard that you and your brother were investigating about our time away from Tokyo. And since you are the more sensible sibling I came to ask why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Kagome stood proud on her designer booties. Her black hair was loose and her slim arms crossed, holding a position that indicated she was not someone anyone wanted to mess with.

"I want to know why Rin does not remember me and why does she think that Bankotsu is Aimi's father. I'm her father."

"Have you ever considered that Aimi might not be your child?"

"Bullshit. She's mine."

"Aimi belongs to Rin. Her father on the birth certificate says Bankotsu Banryu. Aimi belongs to the Banryu household, not the Takahashi."

"I could take this to court."

"Go ahead. Rin doesn't remember you and you can't force her to give Aimi a paternity test. She's your employee now, it's harassment by doing so."

Sesshomaru was this close to throwing Kagome out the window or something.

"Rin is happy not knowing you. She went through a lot of crap because of you. I need her mental state to be well Sesshomaru. You were not there raising Rin and Aimi. You discarded them."

"I didn't know she was pregnant!"

"Even if you did, you would have told her to abort it. No scandal for the great Sesshomaru."

He couldn't retort her statement. She was right. He would have told Rin to get rid of the child. What a huge mistake that would have been, he thought.

"Just leave Rin alone, even if you didn't care about her or if you cared at all, please leave Rin out of your life."

Kagome turned to leave.

"Rin is still in love with me."

Kagome was lost. What did he mean?

"She shows signs of being the same old love sick Rin." He said.

"It's not like you are going to do anything. You didn't love Rin. Bankotsu did." And with that said Kagome left the room.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru has been in an awful mood all week." Miroku said to Rin and Inuyasha as he ate his lunch.<p>

"He yelled at me for looking at him." Inuyasha said.

"Has he yelled at you Rin?"

She shook her head. "I barely left the room."

Miroku pondered on what could have caused Sesshomaru to be his usual self. He thought that after Rin started working here things would be calmer, but instead it got worse.

"You didn't do something?" Miroku asked Rin.

Rin looked away.

Bingo!

He picked Rin up bridal style. She tried asking Inuyasha for help, but he was on the floor laughing. Miroku asked Jaken to open the door. He did with no fight, knowing that his boss favored Rin. The player went to Sesshomaru's desk and placed Rin right in front of him on the hard mahogany table. Miroku saw the look on their faces and ran out.

Rin was embarrassed because her skirt was rising up and Sesshomaru was upset because the last person he wanted to see was right in front of him.

Rin placed her feet steadily on the floor before bowing at the waist to her boss. Sesshomaru was shocked.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you that day. It was rude of me to walk out and I'm grateful for you not firing me. Please accept my humble apologies."

Sesshomaru's hand went up to her chin and forced her face to look at his.

Rin wanted nothing more than to kiss him. The urge was so strong. But it was wrong of her to move on. Yes it has been four years since Bankotsu, but to fall for her boss was a crazy idea.

Sesshomaru, too, felt the urge to bring their lips together. It was dangerous to be around Rin. She always had a special existence in his life, but more so now that they are both adults and they share a child. He wouldn't call it love, but he had a strong attachment to this girl. Maybe he always had one and never realized it. Maybe his carelessness of contraceptives that night was caused by the fact that he did want something with Rin. But like always his ego got in the way.

Rin stepped closer to the sitting Sesshomaru. His hands went south to hold her hips. The skirt was up to her upper thighs. Her hair was smooth and silky. The first two buttons from the blouse was undone showing some cleavage. Rin bravely placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in closer as he wrapped his arms around her. Their lips were inching closer.

"We shouldn't do this." Rin said. Her mind told her one thing, but body and heart were arguing with her.

Sesshomaru used his right hand to bring her head closer to his. Their lips collided. Sesshomaru remembered these lips perfectly. He moved his lips in the same manner he did the last time they were together. Rin was a bit rougher as if her body remembered something about him, but acted in a more aggressive way.

The couple continued their make out session, each time intensifying more than the last. His suit blazer was gone. His shirt unbutton and hers was on the floor. His hands went south to hike up the skirt more upwards and placed Rin on his desk as he rose from his seat to have more access to her body.

Rin knew this was going too fast, but the intensity was too much. He was too much. It was like she could never say no to him. It was worse as she felt his lips on her neck and then her chest. Rin's mind went blank.

Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it out loud but he missed her. He was close to going farther with her. He wanted nothing but to have Rin withering underneath him. Sesshomaru was about to remove her bra until Jaken entered the room informing Sesshomaru about an upcoming meeting. Rin and Jaken screamed when they locked eyes. Rin hurried behind a clearly upset Sesshomaru who wanted to murder the imp like male.

"I'm so sorry, sir. Please forgive me. I did not know that you and Ms. Higurashi were being intimate."

"Leave," Sesshomaru said in a sternway.

Jaken scurried out the room. Sesshomaru began to button his shirt up while Rin quickly fixed hers.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked as he smoothed out his blazer.

"I'm fine." She was shaky. She couldn't believe she almost had sex with her boss.

"Rin, I hope you don't think I just want you for this." This was the first time he ever said that to someone.

"I-I can't." She stammered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you are my boss and you're eleven years older me. Also I have a child, men don't like being with girls who have children and I never started college. I'm dumb and useless to you."

Sesshomaru wanted to tell her how much it was his fault that she was in this predicament. In a way, he felt guilty. But it wasn't his entire fault. It takes two to tango.

"Rin, you are the most special person I have ever know. Aimi is a wonderful child. I would love to have you two in my life."

Rin wanted to believe him, but she couldn't. She didn't know why, but she couldn't trust him with anything.

"I'm sorry." Rin left leaving Sesshomaru, for the first time, baffled.

* * *

><p>On Friday, Rin decided to not go to work at all. She got Aimi ready and took her to school. At the entrance of the school, she was an expensive looking black car. Koga was there talking to the head of the daycare, Ayame.<p>

"Uncle Koga!" Aimi yelled as she released her hold from her mother and ran to him. Koga caught her and carried her for a while. Rin came up to him and Ayame to greet them.

"Hey guys, where's Kagome?"

Rin didn't see the hurt expression of Ayame and the worried expression of Koga.

"Hey Rin," Kagome said as she exited the red building.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

Kagome pointed at Koga. "I asked Koga to drop me off to enroll the twins here."

"Couldn't Sango or Miroku do it?"

"Work is a hassle." She turned towards Ayame. "This is lovely, I love it here. I hope to see you more often."

"Likewise." Ayame said though she wasn't looking forward to it. "Come Aimi."

The small child jumped from her uncle's arms and left with her teacher.

"Are you going to work or coming with me to try on bridesmaids dresses?"

"I called out today, so let's go get Sango."

Later on, the girls were in the boutique, while Koga finally left for work.

Rin was trying on a one shoulder chiffon dress with some ruching on the top of the dress. Sango had a similar style, but more flow, as she is pregnant.

"So what did Miroku do after you told him?"

"He fainted. The girls poked him with a stick. He told me that he would have to get another job to support the children."

Kagome laughed. "What a hypocrite, in high school he asked every girl to bear his children and now that he has children, he wants to stop."

"Stop? Who told you that lie?"

"You guys still have sex?" Rin asked as she was taking off her dress.

"All the time. He's a monster."

"Lucky, Koga and I stopped. He was such a wolf, always hounding me, but now I have to put in work."

Rin felt bad for her sister.

"Have you found someone Rin?" Sango asked.

Rin blushed. "Some co workers have taken a liking to me, but I'm not interested."

"Rin, it's been four years, I'm sure Bankotsu would want you to move on and be happy."

"Just be careful of the guys. Not all are faithful like ours." Kagome said.

Rin nodded. "So which dress do you like?" She said trying to change the subject. Rin couldn't help but think of Sesshomaru the whole time.

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Rin decided to stay home with her daughter and cancel on Kohaku. He understood and wished that next time she would go.<p>

Aimi was coloring in a small book that Ayame had gotten for her. Rin was doing some dishes. The two just moved into a small, but nice two-bedroom apartment. It was convenient for Rin because it was walking distance to Aimi's daycare and ten minutes to her job by bus.

"Mommy, look I made you." Aimi held up a picture of her mother. Rin apparently had a large head, small body and lots of string like hair.

"I love it. Let's put it in the scrap book." Rin said.

She recently purchased one to place all of her daughter's drawings.

The two females began to decorate the picture when she heard her doorbell ring. Rin checked the peephole to see Kagome. She opened the door and Kagome busted inside.

"I hate him!"

"Who?" Rin said as she closed the door before her neighbors come out to be nosy.

"Who else? Koga! That jerk blew off our date today. I called him fifty times and he did not answer a single one. Next time I see him, it'll be the end." Kagome sat next to Aimi. She kissed her niece on the forehead. "I'm sorry baby girl. Auntie is mad at uncle Koga."

Aimi smiled and continue to decorate the picture.

Kagome was happy that this child was so well behaved. It was the only thing that she accepted of the Takahashi genes.

"Maybe he's busy from work. Let him have a day off at least."

"Maybe you're right, but still..." She said in a sadden tone.

"Sleep over here tonight, get your mind out of this funk."

"You're right. Let's watch some TV."

Kagome called the channel to some Japanese version of E! News.

Rin and Kagome were focusing on it, while Aimi was painting her mother's small body pink on the paper.

"According to sources, Onigumo Kumo and Kikyo Miko are expecting their first child together."

Rin and Kagome were shocked. What the hell was going on?

"After Ms. Miko dumped Vice President of Takahashi industries, Inuyasha Takahashi, she began dating the company's partner and CEO of Kumo industries, Onigumo Kumo. The couple have been dating for a year now and decided to have a child. Hopefully in the future a marriage will occur. We hope that they have a happy life together. In other news-" Kagome turned off the television.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked as she saw her sister's face in pure shock.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are not together? Then why did he lie to me?"

"What did he say?"

"I asked how was Kikyo and he said she was fine and that she's pregnant."

"Yeah, but he never said he was the father."

Kagome stared at Rin. She was right. Inuyasha never said he was the father, but why keep up the facade that she was still his. And why should Kagome be concerned. She's getting married soon; she should not be worried about Inuyasha. Yet why does she feel so happy knowing this?

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks guys for reviewing, favoring, following and reading! Please continue.**

* * *

><p>Kagome was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The hard place was now she knows that Kikyo is not with Inuyasha anymore and that he lied about his relation with her. The rock was listening to Koga's nagging about how sorry he was. Sorry her ass.<p>

Kagome was sitting in his office chair while Koga was on his knees in front of her. The only good thing about being a hard ass bitch of a girlfriend is being able to act like you don't care if they leave you and that's the key to scare them.

Kagome didn't want to call him pussy-whipped. But he was close to that title, which was good on her part.

She stared at her $500 red and leopard printed Louis Vuitton pumps. Koga got these for her last year for Christmas. He always spoiled her. He was a good man, he never hit her, cheated on her, and his attention was solely focused on her, whenever he wasn't busy, of course. Kagome knew that her getting upset was stupid.

"I forgive you," she said.

Koga smiled at his fiancée and passionately kissed her.

"I love you," he said, kissing her neck.

She giggled and sighed in satisfaction. She looked over to his office door.

"Is it locked?"

He nodded and continued his teasing.

Kagome loved how everything was back to normal.

* * *

><p>"Hi Ms. Ayame!" Aimi yelled as she entered her classroom.<p>

The owner and teacher of the daycare waved at the child.

"Where's your mother? Or uncle?" she said that last part with a hopeful tone.

"Mommy is here," Aimi said.

A few seconds afterwards, Rin entered talking to another parent. She waved at Ayame and said her goodbyes to the other parent.

"Hello Rin." Ayame greeted, "how are you today?"

"Running late for work, but I didn't want to be rude to that parent."

"I get it, well have fun today, and don't forget that tomorrow there will be no school. I have to visit my grandfather in Niigata." Ayame said.

"Yes, I hope everything is alright."

Ayame smiled a sad one. "Thank you. I hope so too."

"Well let me run." she turned to her daughter. "Be good."

When Rin entered her job building, she was scolded by Inuyasha. He didn't mean it, but it can't look like he favored her among the other employee, although he did.

Rin started working right away after feigning sadness and regret. She organized his schedule for the next month and jotted down any important notes he needed for later. In a sense, she was his secretary, but Inuyasha felt that word wasn't right for Rin as a job. But it was true. Inuyasha didn't have one to begin with, so Rin was fine being called his secretary.

During their lunch break, Rin began telling him about her weekend.

"So Kagome is angry at the wolf?" Inuyasha seemed so happy.

She nodded. "He blew off the date. And then she came to my apartment and we started to watch some TV and it mentioned you."

He was taken aback.

"Me?" he pointed at himself.

Rin's head went up and down, indicating a yes. "Kikyo and Onigumo as well."

Ah, so now Kagome knows the truth.

"I'm not going to pry, but if Kagome comes here to yell, you already know why." She warned him.

Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks Rin, if I wasn't in love with Kagome, I would fall for you." he joked.

Rin laughed. "I rather you than your brother."

"Still upset with him?"

Rin smirked, but it wasn't in a playful manner. She was upset and sad the way things happened. She hated the way she felt about him. This was worse than a high school girl crush. But Rin refused to believe that she was in love with her thirty-two year old boss.

Bankotsu was only a year older than her, when they first met. So why go after a way older male. Rin couldn't comprehend her taste.

"I guess we are civil. There's no reason for bad blood." Rin said.

"Speaking of blood how's Aimi?"

"Perfect." she laughed. "She's such a smart little girl and she loves to draw. I'm thinking of getting her a sketchpad or something for her birthday."

"When's her birthday?"

Rin laughed.

Inuyasha was confused. "What?"

"She was born on Valentine's Day."

Aimi=love child. Made total sense.

Inuyasha did the math. If Aimi was born on February 14th, then that would mean she was conceived in May or June when Rin was almost done with her junior year. She didn't even finish the year before they left suddenly.

"Well Christmas is around the corner compared to her birthday, so why not then?"

"She likes her birthday more. It's also the anniversary of Bankotsu's death so she likes to buy him flowers and kiss his picture on the tombstone. It's more meaningful to us that day. It's our own celebration of love."

"I see. That's beautiful Rin."

Rin smiled. "Thank you, and speaking of which, are there going to be any guests coming tomorrow?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, why?"

"Aim's teacher is not going to be in tomorrow, so the daycare will be closed. I was wondering if I can bring Aimi in. I promise she won't be a bother." she asked.

Inuyasha was excited he was able to see his niece again.

"Sure, but you'll have to ask the big boss."

Rin froze. Why her? Ugh, fine she could do it. She glared at a smirking Inuyasha and left to Sesshomaru's office. Bastard. He was going to get it.

Rin knocked twice before she heard Jaken saying, "enter." She slowly went into the room to find Naraku, Sesshomaru and Onigumo talking in a small circle.

All three men looked up at her. Onigumo with wonder, Naraku with lust, and Sesshomaru with-Rin didn't know what he had…possessiveness? Lust? Love?

Rin inwardly shook her head. He doesn't love her. They just met, although he claimed they knew each other before.

"Rin, what a pleasant surprise." Naraku said. "This is my twin brother, Onigumo." he introduced.

Rin went over to shake his hand, but he had other plans and kissed the back of her hand in a gentleman-like fashion.

"It is a pleasure to see a woman like yourself." Onigumo said with no emotion at all. He was trying to be nice and smooth.

"Rin, why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold tone, as usual.

"Um," she peeled her hand from Onigumo's grasp. "I was wondering if it is alright for me to bring my daughter in tomorrow."

Rin noticed that Sesshomaru tensed up and stared right at her. She thought he was going to flat out refuse until she saw a slight nod and smirk on his face. Rin genuinely smiled at him and left the office.

Tomorrow will be a great day.

* * *

><p>Today was the worse day ever for Ayame. Her grandfather was ill. He was sent to the hospital and they found out he was suffering from a rare lung disease. Ayame wanted to cry. He was her only true blood relative left. Yeah sure, she had cousins and aunts, and uncles, but they weren't her immediate family members. It had always been her parents and grandfather from as long as she could remember and now that her parents were gone, she only had him.<p>

Ayame couldn't sleep, so when it was time to go, she rushed out her small apartment and tried to get a taxi to the train. She wanted to get the first train to Niigata right away and stay with her grandfather. She had to email the parents and workers that the daycare will be shut down for two-three days depending on her grandfather's situation.

Stupid taxis. There are none in sight. The bus drivers were tired that they weren't even going to start driving anytime soon, so depending on them was a no-go it was a bit of a walk, but Ayame was willingly to do whatever it takes to get to that train.

While walking, she heard a honking noise. She turned her head and saw the same black car she had been familiar with these past few weeks. The driver stopped and left the car to go to Ayame.

"Koga," she said with happiness. She blushed a bit when she saw him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Niigata. My grandfather is sick."

"You need a ride to the train?"

"Really?" she eyed his car. It was beautiful.

"Yeah, hop on."

She hesitated. What if his girlfriend or fiancée is there?

He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Kagome?"

He stood quiet for a bit. "My house."

That struck her hard.

"I-I see, well I should get going."

Koga grabbed her small luggage and placed it in his back seat. "Get in." he said kindly.

She listened.

When they arrived, she left the car and grabbed her bag. Koga got out as well walking her to the entrance.

"Thanks Koga, I appreciate it."

He handed her a card. "If you need anything, call me." he said and gave her a small hug. A hug that both wished would last forever.

Then, she left.

* * *

><p>"Hi Yasha!" Aimi ran to her Yasha.<p>

Aimi was a possessive little girl. Whatever was hers, no one else can have; even if she threw it away. If she were a villain, she would try to dominate the world. But she has decided to start with Yasha.

"Hey Aimi!" Inuyasha picked up the four year old from the ground to hold her head against his.

Aimi kissed his cheek.

Rin loved the interaction between the two. It was they were related or something. Speaking of related, Sesshomaru came out from his office with Jaken right next to him informing him about a meeting.

When Aimi saw Sess, she jumped out from Yasha's arms and ran to him. Inuyasha panicked, but couldn't stop her. She was latched on to his pants. The CEO paused and stared down at the child. His golden eyes brightened when his eyes met hers.

Rin paused as well. The connection and chemistry between the two was strong. Something in Rin stirred up causing a fire within her body, but stopped suddenly and a sharp pain entered her cerebral cortex.

She yelled out and fell to the floor, on her knees. Clutching her head, she vaguely saw…Aimi…no, it was her at eight years old talking to…was that Sesshomaru? He was young, probably nineteen or so. He had on a white polo shirt and faded black jeans to match. She had her favorite orange dress and brown sandals. She was smiling at him, and his stare was apathetic. The memory went away when she felt someone carry her. She relaxed against the body. Everything went black.

When Rin awoke, she looked up to see a tall white ceiling. She turned her head to the left and saw Sesshomaru with Aimi by her side. Aimi was sleeping. Her head rested on his chest. His right arm holding her steady, while his left had a document in his hand.

She slowly rose from the couch. The noise altered him. He moved towards her, and the child was still asleep in his arms.

"Are you alright?"

Rin stared at her boss and daughter.

As if her mind were playing tricks on her, she noticed that Aimi had some similar features to her boss.

Rin shook her head.

"Should I call Kagome? I didn't want to take you to the hospital and have Aimi be surrounded by the germs in there."

She shook it again. "No, I shook my head the first time because I thought of something ridiculous. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Rin, I hardly am frightened, but what happened out there made me terrified."

Rin blushed. She didn't want to say it, but she really wanted to know.

"Do you have feelings for me?" she asked.

He stopped. Did he? He had to stop being an ass and accept the truth.

"I care for you more than I thought I ever would." he responded.

Rin felt the emotions arise and the tears that wanted to exit from her eye sockets.

Sesshomaru, still holding Aimi, bent down and kissed Rin's lips. She responded with much happiness.

"Be mine, Rin," he said when he released his hold on her.

"Always." she answered, grabbing his tie and bringing his lips back to hers, while Aimi slept soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Next Time…More Drama. <strong>

**What will happen to Kagome and Inuyasha? Rin and Sesshomaru? Koga and Ayame? **

**Will there be cheating? A love triangle…or square? **

**Send me your opinions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You should love me!**

**Edited chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>"Rin, don't go too far!" Kagome called out to her.<em>

_Rin nodded, but swam a little bit deeper inside of Inuyasha's family pool. The highest was six feet, and although Rin knew how to swim, five feet was the deepest she could go._

_Rin was heading into dangerous territory. She didn't care, to her swimming was awesome. Rin was about to turn around to swim back to Kagome and the gang until she caught a cramp in her left leg. She tried yelling for help, but couldn't. She was mute._

_It wasn't until she opened her eyes once more to see the most beautiful man she's ever seen in her life. Though he was male, he could have been mistake for the opposite sex due to his silver long hair and delicate facial features. Rin knew he was a cold and harsh man-the way he scrawled at her. To Rin, he was her angel._

_"Rin, are you okay?" her older sister said as she went to her side. Kagome was covering up the light green bikini she wore in order to impress Inuyasha._

_Rin brought her hands to her mouth and began to couch. The man that was holding her patted her back. She was able to breathe again. She looked up at his golden eyes and smiled._

_"What are you smiling for? Does something assume you?" he said._

_Rin stared in awe. She was smitten with him. But what was his name?_

_"Thanks for saving her Sesshomaru," her sister answered._

_Sesshomaru. Killing perfection. He perfectly killed the sadness within her._

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! Rin swung her arms to shut off the annoying alarm.<p>

"Arghhhh," she moaned.

BEEP! BEEP!

"I'm up, I'm up," she said to no one.

Rin slowly cradled out of her pink full sized bed. She carefully walked to her daughter's room. She entered quietly to not disturb her. When she saw her princess fast asleep in her Disney princess bed, Rin wanted to cry out on how cute her daughter looked. Rin sat at the edge of her daughter's twin bed and caressed her brown hair that, as herself, inherited from her mother, Mrs. Higurashi.

"Aimi, it's time for school," Rin sang.

Aimi shook her bed.

It was a fight every morning to wake this child up.

"I'm going to the business retreat soon. I have to get you to school."

It was almost December and Rin was a regular at the job. Besides, Naraku and Miroku's constant flirting, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's temper tantrums, life was good. Today, the heads of the companies and their assistants/sectaries were going on a business trip. This was also the first time Rin was going away with Sesshomaru.

The two have been dating secretly for a couple of months now and Rin wants to make it official. She wasn't rushing to get married, but she wanted to openly flirt with him. Not to steal kisses when they thought no one was looking or try to not scream when he would inappropriately touch her. And the worst part was trying to calm down his anger when Naraku would try to woo her. The reason why they were keeping it a secret was simple, to avoid scandal. Sesshomaru didn't really care, but they thought of Aimi and how the media would go after her. Also, it was never wise to mix business and pleasure.

She hoped that maybe after this, everything would be perfect.

"I'm going to tell Sess to not get you anything for Christmas." Rin blackmailed.

Sesshomaru was a huge part of not only Rin's life, but Aimi's as well. She was obsessed with him, and once called him dad. Rin was scared that it would drive him away, but it bought them closer. She felt bad in some ways because of Bankotsu. Rin had to accept the fact that moving on, but not forgetting, was the best kind of therapy.

"No!" Aimi yelled.

Rin rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to shower, if you have not changed by the time I get back here, you are in trouble."

"Mom," she moaned.

Rin left the room.

* * *

><p>"How was Aimi today?" Sesshomaru asked as he picked them up.<p>

Sesshomaru decided that it was best for Rin and Aimi's safety to have a strong male figure in their life. It was his excuse of wanting to be with his woman and daughter more.

"As usual, no present for her next month," Rin joked.

Sesshomaru turned back to face his daughter. Her hair was the exact color of her mother, but straight like his side of the family. Aimi buckled her seatbelt and stared at her Sess. she stuck her tongue at him. He would grab it and she would yell and smile at him. He would smirk back. That was how they interact in their own little world.

"Sess don't listen to mommy."

He smirked and locked eyes with Rin. "I don't know, are you going to behave while are away?"

Aimi nodded very fast.

Rin laughed.

"Okay, if Sango tells me you behaved this weekend, then I'll think about it." Sesshomaru informed his child.

Aimi smiled.

He adored that smile.

After they dropped off Aimi at her daycare, they proceeded to the building.

"Thanks for picking me up. I feel bad."

"Why Rin?"

"Because you're busy. You have priorities-"

"You and Aimi are my priorities," he interpreted.

Rin was falling deeper and deeper in love with him.

* * *

><p>Kagome was doing her nails when she heard a small <em>ping<em> go off. She received a text from Rin. Another _ping_ was Koga's text.

With her free hand, Kagome saw the text Rin sent her, indicating that she was with Sesshomaru. Kagome was not happy when Rin confessed that she and Sesshomaru began dating. But Kagome couldn't refuse the relationship without telling her the whole truth. And that truth could really harm Rin. Hopefully, not in a fatal way.

She quickly responded back and checked Koga's text.

Koga had been distant lately with all the wedding plans befalling on her. She understood he was busy with work and is trying to make the money that was going to pay off the whole wedding, but she wanted to spend quality time with him. The last time they had sex was almost two months ago. Koga wanted to reschedule the tux fitting. They were getting married in March. It was right around the corner. She already sent out all the invitations and has her dress. Why wasn't he cooperating?

Another issue was Inuyasha. She had not spoken to him since that day when she was showing off to him and Rin. She didn't want to confront him. She would feel like if she did, she would forget about Koga and run away with Inuyasha. But it's not fair to Koga, and she was the one who wanted to get married to Koga. How hypocritical can she be?

Sigh, she needs a drink or two. Maybe the whole bottle.

There were so many things going on in her life, but Kagome got distracted fast when someone called her name.

She turned to the voice to see, "Kikyo."

The pregnant woman sat next to her, while her nail technician began to remove the nail polish she had on previously.

"How are you?" she said, still as beautiful as the first time they met.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Kagome said with fake kindness.

"I didn't know you came back. When did you?"

"Late August."

Kikyo rubbed her belly. Kagome eyed it with distain.

"I'm five months now." Kikyo said.

"I saw on TV. Congratulations."

The females stood quiet for a moment. The ladies that were doing their nails could feel the tension in the air.

"So what's new?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm getting married soon."

"Oh, congratulations to you. Who is it? Inuyasha?"

Kagome shook her head and laughed a bit. "I'm not getting married to him. We haven't even spoken much since I left and came back."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you guys reconciled after we broke up last year."

"Well no, I came back this year and recently found out about it. I'm marrying Koga Okami."

"The wolf? Really? I mean I knew you were a hard ass, but to make two stubborn asses fall for you, Kudos."

Kagome wasn't offended. It was a compliment.

"Thanks. So if you don't mind, why did you two break up?"

"Honestly, it was because of you."

Kagome was shocked. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"H-how?"

"Inuyasha began to have feelings for you during our relationship. He didn't notice, but it was noticeable. Remember when we went to the park and you fell off your bike-he ran to you. Mind you, we weren't near you at the time so that meant he was watching you. Or that time we all went to the movies and you invited Hojo. Inuyasha was so pissed that day. It got worse after you left suddenly. He was a hollow of his old self. I couldn't take it. I would always go to Onigumo for counseling. Then one day, I realized I didn't want to be with him anymore. I realized that our love only lasted in college. After that, I broke up with him. He just said 'I hope you are happy'."

"Are you?" it was all Kagome can say.

Kikyo nodded. "Very, I'm sad that you and Inuyasha couldn't work out. I hoped that when you finally decided to come back, you can get together."

"Then why you sent that text to me?"

Kikyo eyed Kagome. "What text?"

"The night before I left, I texted him. I confessed everything, and he replied to me saying all of these nasty things. When I confronted him, he said he didn't see anything."

Kikyo shook her head. "I may be a bitch, but I'm not cruel. I didn't have his phone either. Actually I wasn't with him hat night. He was hanging out with some business partners of his father's and their sons."

"Like Naraku and Onigumo." Kagome said out loud.

They looked at each other.

"Most likely," Kikyo said, "the twins were known to be mischievous. If it was my husband, I apologize on his behalf."

Kagome shook her head. "No, because of him or Naraku or whoever, I found the love of my life."

"Is he?"

Kagome said, "Yes."

"But you hesitated."

Kagome realized that she indeed did hesitate.

* * *

><p>Ayame was waiting for something, anything to happen. After her grandfather died, she didn't have anyone to go too. She was depressed. Her usual bubbly self had existed no longer. The light was on the off switch. It wasn't going to come on anytime soon.<p>

Ayame decided to close up the daycare for the night after the last child was picked up. She was lucky that this house belonged to her due to her late parents. And she was really glad it was paid off. She was happy she converted this four bedroom home into a small daycare for infants to four years old.

She was blessed. Her stomach made a small whale mating noise. She was blessed and hungry. Zipping up her coat, she walked to the nearest market to buy microwave dinner. She was a regular at the store, so all the clerks knew who she was. They heated up her usual dinner, and she ate there. When she paid the msn, she walked home to her small studio apartment.

She couldn't live in her parents' home. Too many memories. It was one thing to work there and be distracted by children, but what happens after they leave? The fear, anxiety, hurt and regret will cloud her mind.

Feeling sick and lightheaded, she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. She needed an escape. Any type or form. She took out her phone and dialed the number of the only person she truly cared about.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Koga? Please help me…" she pleaded.

"Where are you?"

"Um," she looked around for an address. When she saw the store's address, she told him.

"I'll be right there."

She was so grateful to him. Koga had been the only person in her life that she could talk to. Knowing he had a fiancée hurt, but she couldn't deny her feelings. He was the only one to come to Niigata and help her with her grandfather's funeral arrangements. He was the only one that was truly there for her. He was the only one that she loved.

What a horrible woman she was. Falling for a taken man.

When she finally hung up, she fell to the ground and cried until he came.

* * *

><p>"I hate these meetings," Inuyasha said as he loosened his white and black tie.<p>

"It's time to drink," Miroku said. Sake was ready at his hand.

"You alcoholic," Shippo said. He was promoted to being Miroku's assistant.

"I'm down as well." Rin agreed as she took some sake from Miroku.

"That's my girl," Miroku said, drinking more.

"Drunkards." Inuyasha joked.

"Amen to that!" Shippo said.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Naraku said, coming to the bar with his assistant, Kanna.

Rin froze when she heard his name. Inuyasha looked at Rin. He, Miroku, and Jaken were the only ones that knew of the relationship between them.

It was hard for her. Back in Tokyo, they had to separate as soon as they entered the corporate building. Acting like they were co-workers instead of lovers. It was annoying because all of the women that were here wanted a piece of Takahashi. Takahashi was the property of Higurashi, not anyone else.

"I'm here," his deep, booming voice said. Jaken was right behind him.

Rin stood closer to Inuyasha and chugged the sake bottle down.

"My sake!" Miroku cried out.

"I'll buy another," Rin slurred.

"Rin's drunk," Inuyasha said.

"Am-" hiccup, "not."

"Okay, Rin stop cradling the sake." Inuyasha pried the bottle from her hands and held her close to him so she wouldn't fall.

Rin held onto him. "I'm sick." she cupped her mouth.

"I'll take her," Kanna announced.

All the males were concerned for her. Even the equally drunk Miroku.

"Who gave her sake?" Sesshomaru said. His very essence spelled D-E-A-T-H.

They all pointed to Miroku.

"She took it from me!" he yelled. He put his hands in front of his face. He had this feeling that Sesshomaru was going to hit him. Hard.

When Rin came back she instantly went over to her "older brother" Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's temper flared more.

"Rin, let's go to your room." Inuyasha said. "Actually, let's all get to bed." he added.

When they reached Rin's room, Inuyasha placed her key card and lead her to her bed.

"Night, night, Yasha." she said.

Inuyasha laughed. She used to say that back then.

"Night, night, Rin."

* * *

><p><em>Rin reallyyyyyyyyyyy wanted to wear this purple dress that her mother had gotten her. She wanted to show Sesshomaru since it was his favorite color. Purple was the color of royalty. He thought he was a prince.<em>

_When she entered the house, her first instinct was to find Sesshomaru. She ran up the stairs after greeting his family. She went to her left and ran to the first room on the right side of the hall. She went in to see her Sesshomaru with a beautiful female with long light blue dyed hair._

_"Awe, who's this?"_

_"Toran, this is-"_

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP!<p>

Another weird dream with Sesshomaru. The first was when she was eight, and the one from last night was when she was…eleven?

Why was she dreaming of her boyfriend, especially when she was young?

Rin got up too quickly and had to lie back down. Shit! She still couldn't handle her liquor. No more for her. This is some bullshit. At least today was a relaxing day. She didn't have to worry about an important meeting. She should really get up though.

She tried again, slowly, this time. And went into her bathroom. She turned on her light and wanted to run back into her sheets. She felt like a damn vampire. Her eyes squinted to get a good look at herself. No shirt or pants. Just panties and bra. Did she have sex? She ran back to the room and saw no one on the bed. She stumbled. Running was not a good idea now. So since she was practically naked, who the hell took off her clothes?

Tired of all the questions she gave herself. Rin went straight to shower. After the relaxing shower, she came out with only a towel. A knock resounded on her door. Not caring who it was, she opened it to find her boyfriend in front of her. He gave her an amusing look.

"I should come by often," he said entering the room with a hangover tablet medicine and a bottle of water.

"Perv and thanks." she took the items and chugged down the pill and water. "You're perfect." she said out loud.

"I've been told." he sat on her messy bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Awesome. Wait, do you know who took off my clothes?"

"You did and in front of Inuyasha and I. I had to get rid of him before he decided that he wanted you instead of your sister."

"Sorry," she said. She didn't mean it. Rin was proud of her body. She may be thick in some areas, like her thighs and such, but she loved it.

"Liar. I didn't like that my brother got to see more than I did." he commented. Although, he saw way more five years more ago, but her body changed after giving birth. He wanted to see that much at least.

Rin gave him a look. "One day you will, but not today."

"Oh?" his left brow rose in wonder.

Rin went over to him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Secret, remember."

"No one knows I'm here."

"Yes, but since I couldn't handle my liquor yesterday, they will come to see if I'm alright."

"You have a point there, but I will have you one day to myself." he kissed her neck.

Rin felt the towel loosen. "w-wait," she said.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he continued to attack her neck.

She tried to push him away. "S-Sess, its coming loose."

"What is?" he kissed the top of her chest.

"The towel," she said. Rin couldn't help but love his lips on her. It was such a familiar feeling.

"Give me five minutes," he said. His hands were trying to loosen the towel to expose everything.

BANG! BANG!

"Rin, you dead yet?" Inuyasha pounded.

Rin held the towel closer to her body. She went into panic mode and stared at her boyfriend.

"Bathroom," she whispered and dragged him in it. "Hold on Yasha, I'm changing!" she quickly put on some leggings and an oversized shirt. She opened the door to reveal the whole group.

"Hi guys," she said nervously.

"You clean up good," Miroku joked.

"So what's up?" Rin asked.

"Wanted to check on you. We are going to eat breakfast. Wanna join us?" Shippo asked.

Rin nodded. "You guys go ahead first. I'll meet you."

The group left and she let Sesshomaru out.

"Sorry," she said. She briefly kissed his lips. "I'll make it up to you."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Make it up to me?"

Rin blushed. He was such a dog. He would probably dry hump her if he wasn't so in control of himself.

"Down boy, nothing sexual."

"Yet," he said.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get breakfast."

Sesshomaru and Rin go down the elevator of the beautiful beige and gold hotel. As they walk to where the buffet table were at, Rin was caught by surprise when a tall woman ran up to Sesshomaru and kissed him in front of her.

When the female let go, Rin saw that she was gorgeous. Five foot nine, without heels, raven black hair, red blood crimson eyes, fair skin and matching red lips. Her hair was in a high bun and she donned jade earrings that ended with a black feather. She had a plum and lavender dress on. She was model type, no she was Sesshomaru type. His perfect match.

Rin felt insecure. She, unconsciously, wrapped her arms around herself.

"Kagura," he whispered.

"Hello my love," she said with an adoration in her tone.

Rin eyes watered. Promising not to cry in front of anyone, she left to Inuyasha, who had his mouth open still.

"Who is she?" Rin said refusing to look at Sesshomaru.

"My younger sister, Kagura, his fiancée," Naraku answered for Inuyasha.

His fiancée?

* * *

><p><strong>Hate Flashbacks, but have to add them to the story. Had to add the drama! Next time…More Drama! Review! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Super Short Update!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Who is she?" Rin said refusing to look at Sesshomaru.<em>**

**_"My younger sister, Kagura, his fiancée," Naraku answered for Inuyasha._**

**_His fiancée?_**

* * *

><p>"Rin!" Inuyasha called after her.<p>

She couldn't be in the same room as him and his Fiancée. She noticed the way Sesshomaru looked at her. She didn't care if she made a scene. She didn't care if everyone knew of their relationship now. But what relationship do they have?

He has someone now. And she's perfect for him.

She continued to ignore Inuyasha until she was out of the beige and gold Five Star Hotel. She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh before she decided to take a small walk away from the hotel that felt like a box.

Rin was glad she had her cell phone with her. She took it out from her right front pocket and dialed Sango's number.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hey Rin, how's everything?"

"Good…Can I speak to Aimi please?" Rin strained.

"Y-yeah, give me a second." Sango must have known that Rin was not in the mood for anything.

A clutter and some weird noises were heard before Rin was greeted with a high-pitched, "Hi mommy. What you doing? You know what I did today?" Aimi said clearly. Without letting her mother reply back.

Rin couldn't hold back the tears as she let her daughter speak and speak and speak.

* * *

><p>Ayame awoke around four in the morning. She felt so comfortable in her bed. She laid her head back into the pillow and smelled the familiar scent. In three seconds, she realized that this wasn't her pillow, bed or home.<p>

She jolted right up. Her red hair must have been wild because she felt it on her back.

Back?

She looked down. Her face was able to compete with a tomato. She moved her head sideways to take a good look at her surroundings. Her eyes landed on a familiar figure.

Koga.

She slept with Koga. A taken man. A man that was about to get married. A man that she was absolutely in love with.

The said man stirred in his sleep. His eyes were halfway opened when he asked, "What time is it?"

Ayame was speechless.

He drifted back to sleep for a second before he jolted up as well.

"Oh, F-!" he was about to say when Ayame smacked her hand against his mouth.

"I know," she said as she let go.

Koga ran his right hand through his tangled hair.

"I messed up big time."

"I'm so sorry." she cried out.

He shook his head.

"It was me too. I should have stopped you, but I didn't."

"What did I do?"

Koga lay back down. His arms were over his eyes. "When I went to pick you up, you were crying. And you ran to me. I was going to drive you home, but you wanted to drink. So we did…many drinks. Since my place wasn't far, we came here. I was a bit more sober than you. So I told you to sleep in the couch. I went to my room and began to undress. Then you came and kissed me."

"And the rest is history." Ayame was crying. "I'm such a home wrecker."

Koga stood quiet. "I thought I was in love with Kagome," he said. "I don't know if she's the one for me."

Ayame let him continue.

"But I still love her. I can't just break up with her like that."

"So you are still getting married?" Ayame knew it wasn't her right to ask. But she had to be a little selfish. She loved him, much more than she thought she did.

"I don't know." he rose again and hugged Ayame. "I don't know what to tell you."

* * *

><p>Rin didn't know what time she got to her hotel room, but when she came back she found Sesshomaru on the floor next to her room door.<p>

He looked up at her. Anger and relief were reflected in his eyes. Rin ignored him and placed her hotel key in the hole and went inside. Sesshomaru followed her.

Rin went to her bed. The clock on her night stand stated that it was almost two in the morning. Was she really gone all day? She shrugged and went over to her pink luggage.

"Are you leaving?" he asked as he sat on her bed staring at her.

She took out a new panty and some pajamas. "Showering," she said back.

"I ended the engagement months ago. Way before you came into my life."

"Well she thinks something differently."

"I will not marry her. I made that mistake once, already."

Rin turned around. "Mistake?" She still refused to look him in the eye.

"I married a woman once for power. I did not love her." He admitted.

Rin felt such dread and hurt for some reason.

"W-what happened?" she asked, finally giving him her attention.

"Two years into our marriage, she was diagnosed with cancer and died. I never cried. But I felt sad for her."

Rin clutched the items in her hands. "Did you realize that you loved her after?"

He shook his head. He raised his arms and stared at Rin. "I won't admit again, so listen well. I only love one person." His eyes were completely serious.

Rin dropped her items and ran into his arms. They both fell on the bed, kissing. Rin, who was still on top of him, lifted her body to face him.

"I love you too."

He smirked in triumph. He frowned and thought hard about something.

"Rin." he said.

Rin rested her head between his chin and neck. "Hm?"

He stroked her back.

"Do you want to marry me?" he asked.

Rin raised her head once again in surprise. His gaze was utterly serious.

"But we just started dating and-"

"And I want to marry you. I want you and Aimi to be my family now." He interrupted.

Rin smiled. It was that same smile Sesshomaru vividly remember and loved. The kind smile that she showed him when they first met.

"Yes, I will marry you."

* * *

><p>Kagome was so bored. She was in the local flower shop with Koga. Koga was not paying her any attention. He just stared at his stupid IPhone. Was he serious about this wedding? Kagome looked at him once more. He was a bit quiet, today. He never is. When she called him that morning he sounded shaky. What's going on?<p>

"How about these?" she pointed to some blood red roses. "Or these?" she gestured to beige orchids.

"Whatever you want babe," Koga said not really paying attention.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Koga looked at her and was about to speak when her phone rang. She glared at it, but realized it was Rin.

"Hold that thought," she picked up the phone, "hello?"

"I have some news."

"What kind? You finally dumped Sesshomaru." she joked but secretly hoped for.

Rin laughed. "No, we are getting married!" she exclaimed.

Kagome dropped her phone.

Koga picked it up and began to speak to Rin. Kagome slumped down on the ground.

What the hell?

Later on, Kagome wanted to relax after that nerve wracking phone call. She showered in her new apartment bathroom.

She changed into some flannel pajamas and took out a Hagan dais ice cream carton from her freezer. She rested against her red couch before the door bell rang.

Groaning, she slowly walked to her door. She peeked through the peephole to see Rin and Sesshomaru. She opened the door and let them inside.

"Aren't you suppose to be gone all weekend?" she asked.

Sesshomaru answered. "It finished today. The head coordinator had an emergency."

Kagome nodded, understanding. She gestured them to sit. Rin sat close to Sesshomaru. Kagome hated it.

"Want anything to drink?" she asked.

"All we came here for was to ask for your blessing." Rin said.

Kagome placed the carton back in the freezer and faced Rin since the kitchen and living room were connected.

"What?" she said with attitude.

"Your blessing. I called mom and Sota. They approve."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course they would.

"Can I get yours too?" Rin added.

Kagome crossed her arms together. "Why?"

Rin was baffled. Why was she acting like this? "You're my sister. You helped me and practically raised me. You're like my second mother. How can I not ask for your blessing?"

"Rin, I can't give it to you. I can't stand here and smile or cry saying my little sister is getting married."

"But I did when Koga proposed."

"We love each other."

"And so do we," she countered.

Kagome pointed to a unusually quiet Sesshomaru. "He doesn't love anyone. Not even his mother."

Rin stood up. "How can you be such a bitch?"

"If being a bitch means I can protect you then I'll be the leader of them all. I don't approve. That's final."

"Why?"

_Why? Because he led you on all these years and once he had you he threw you away like yesterday's paper. Because of him you became pregnant and wanted to abort that beautifulness named Aimi. Because of him we had to throw away our lives to stay away from him. Because you refused love until you met Bankotsu. Because of him you went crazy due to his actions. Because he and his brother ruined our lives. _Kagome wanted to scream.

"He's older than you. What does that look like? A twenty-one year old married to a thirty-two year old. They'll say you're a gold digger or it's a scandal due to a hidden pregnancy. The media is nasty." she lied.

Sesshomaru knew it too.

Rin shook her head. "I don't care. I love him."

"You don't know what love is. You dated Bankotsu for two months before having sex with him."

Sesshomaru growled and Rin glared at Kagome.

"I was sixteen. I didn't have a proper mind set."

"Most sixteen year olds don't, but what makes this a difference? Just because you are a few years older don't mean that you are mature."

Rin had it. She stood up and yelled at her sister. "We are getting married soon, wither you like it or not!"

Kagome looked at Rin. "How soon?"

"Before this year is done. It's going to be secluded and private. Not big like yours will be and I want you to be my witness."

Kagome stood quiet. She looked at Rin. It was the same Rin as always, but also a completely different person. Her love for Sesshomaru was stronger than ever and hopefully her memories won't return. Kagome didn't want that situation to ever happen again. It was fearful and deadly. Beyond deadly.

Kagome sighed and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I will kill you if you hurt her," again. She thought.

Sesshomaru knew she was serious.

"I won't," this time, he thought.

Kagome didn't like it. She felt in her gut that he was lying. She believed that the situation of five years ago will happen again. And this time, more pain and suffering will occur. She wanted to deny it and tell her the truth, but she can't and couldn't refuse Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? And suggestions. Need help for the next chapter. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter may seem like its progressing fast, but it's for a reason.**

* * *

><p>"Give me two reasons why I shouldn't call the cops." a female asked. Her long hair was pulled back in a tall pony tail. Her short dress hugged her body better than any model.<p>

"Because you love me." a male answered. His casual clothing made him more appealing than when he wore his business outfit. The female would not admit how good he looked with jeans and a plain black tee shirt.

"Oh please Inuyasha!"

"Come on Kagome, we have to be civil today." Inuyasha said.

He and Kagome were at the hotel where Rin and Sesshomaru's wedding dinner is going to be held the next day. They were in charge of decorations and keeping things in order, since they were both so bossy.

Aimi was playing with Sango's kids, while Sango and Miroku were placing the white and gold seats inside the tables. The tables had a lace table cloth with a champagne color cloth in the middle of the table. The center pieces of each table were skinny vases that had flowers inside of them and a small candle on top. Each vase was different sizes.

"How's this, guys?" Sango asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped their bickering.

"I want the middle candle to come more forward." Kagome said.

"That side looks better than the other." Inuyasha said.

Miroku rolled his eyes. Sango laughed. At least they got along in yelling at each other and other people.

"That side is fine, Inuyasha."

"No, it's not."

"Why did Rin hire you? You are her boss not the other way around."

"Well she's going to be my boss and sister in law after she comes out of city hall today." Inuyasha smirked. "And Sesshomaru is going to be your new older brother."

Kagome sneered. "Don't remind me." She walked away to an outlet to check on her charging phone. No text or call from Koga.

"Wolf boy doesn't love you no more." Inuyasha joked.

Kagome made sure the children weren't looking before she brought up her middle finger towards Inuyasha.

"If you must know, I'm waiting on a call from my mother. She should be here soon with Sota, so we can practice and I could get out of here and away from you." she lied. Well about her mother calling, the rest was true.

"Practice for what? It's not even a real wedding. Rin and Sesshomaru are just going to have a dinner celebrating their union. You're the one with the dress and flowers and church."

"I'm not getting married in a church. I believe that's for Virgin brides. And clearly I lost mine long ago." Kagome said. She smiled in triumph after she saw Inuyasha frown.

"To some asshole, I bet." Inuyasha said the curse low.

"No, to my future husband, Koga."

"Don't you feel sad that your younger sister lost hers first?" he attacked.

"Nope, she lost it to the love of her life, though he was an ass. And I lost it to mine." she countered.

"You're a bitch, Kagome." Inuyasha was really close to her face. A slight nudge and he would kiss her.

"And you're a dog." She walked away.

The group stood quiet and worked until Rin came in with Sesshomaru.

"I'm Mrs. Takahashi now!" Rin jumped excitedly.

"Congrats, guys." Inuyasha said.

Rin felt that time moved so quickly. It was the end of November and Rin became the wife of Sesshomaru Takahashi. She, at twenty-one, was married to a CEO billionaire. Life was a blessing. She was grateful that she had such a great family, especially her daughter, who was dying for Sesshomaru to officially become her dad.

Rin hugged everyone and began to tear up. Kagome took her aside from the crowd.

"What's wrong Rin?"

"I'm just so happy. I don't know, I have this-this emotion inside me that is just so happy that I'm married to him."

_Her old self and this self are both madly in love with Sesshomaru. The emotion is too much for her._ Kagome thought.

"I am happy for you as well. Now, go home and sleep. You have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"We have to stop Koga." Ayame said in between kisses. This relationship or whatever it was, it was getting out of hand. They had to sneak around on their dates. They couldn't talk on the phone much and sex was always in her house or in a hotel.<p>

"I know," he said kissing her neck.

She gently pushed him away.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

He nodded. Koga extended his arm and touched Ayame's red cheek.

"I do," he said.

"So break up with her."

Koga let her go and sighed in frustration.

"I don't know. I just can't. Kagome and I have history."

"Are you really going to keep this up until March?"

"Ayame…"

She shook her head. "Come back to me, when you and her are over." Ayame said as she began to put on her clothes.

"Seriously?" he said from the bed.

"Goodbye." she said leaving.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru wasn't a man of many words or emotions, but he would admit that he was overjoyed about having Rin as his wife. And his daughter was finally his.<p>

As he drove his small family back to his large apartment, he couldn't help but think back to Rin and how she was before she lost her memory of Rin. But what if Rin never lost it? How would she react towards him after meeting him? Would she lie like Kagome or would she be hateful towards him? Would Rin hate her own child, knowing that his blood run through her veins as well. Or would Rin love Aimi even more?

These questions ran though his mind everyday and he was glad he didn't have to know if Rin had a bad reaction to him.

"We going home to Sess house, I mean daddy?" Aimi asked.

"Yes," Rin nodded.

Aimi saying "daddy" was like the gates of heaven opening or angels singing.

When they finally got home, since Rin had recently moved to Sesshomaru's place, Aimi ran ahead of the couple to press the elevator button. Rin held his hand and stared at her beautiful daughter.

Her daughter. His daughter. Their daughter. The one they made together all those years ago.

"Come on, slowpokes!" Aimi called out when the elevator came. They all entered the small moving box as a family.

Though, both of his parents are alive and he has a half sibling, he never felt as though he had a family. But if he truly thought about his past, the only person who had a very important role in his life was Rin. When they met, Sesshomaru had so much anger. So much hate. When Rin entered the picture, she was this annoying little rat he couldn't get rid of yet she brought him this calmness in his life that made him stop being so angry. And now he was married to her.

"I'm so tired!" Rin announced as she rest on the couch when they entered the apartment.

Aimi went straight to her room. Sesshomaru sat on the black leather chair next to her.

"I bet." he said.

Rin turned her head towards him. "Shush," she said, smiling.

"I'm going to bed. If you wish to join me, go ahead." he announced.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Give me five minutes."

Sesshomaru, surprisingly, kissed her forehead and went to the room.

Rin relaxed against the black suede loveseat and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to marry him." a fourteen year old Rin declared to Kagome.<em>

_Kagome laughed. "Sesshomaru? The woman that marries him is going to go through some kind of hardship."_

_"I will not go through any hardships. He and I are meant to be." Rin combed her hair, while Kagome was trying to study for finals._

_"Rin, if you marry Sesshomaru, then I'll marry his brother. And the way he and Kikyo are going. That's never going to happen."_

_"Never say never, big sis."_

* * *

><p>Rin awoke the next day snuggled under Sesshomaru's left arm. He was still asleep when Rin came and placed a small kiss on his lips. He stirred a bit and Rin heard him snore. She giggled to herself. Rin lifted her arm and began to trace his face. His unearthly like face.<p>

"Having fun?" he asked.

Rin jumped. He smirked.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was, but I felt someone tracing my face."

Rin smiled and kissed his lips again. "Let's get ready."

* * *

><p>Kagome was panicking. It was almost seven and there was no sign of her Finacee. Rin had invited due to Kagome begging her. He's not here.<p>

Kagome felt her iPhone vibrate, she picked it up quickly. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way." Koga sounded as if he were in a hurry, not to get there but to leave from the place he was in.

"Hurry up!" she hung up.

Kagome tried hard not to suppress her anger. She had a strong feeling that Koga was hiding something from her. And she hoped it wasn't what she feared.

"Hey Kagome, Rin is calling for y-Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

She turned away from him. "I'm fine, mind your business."

Inuyasha made Kagome face him. He gave her a quick hug and was glad that she didn't resist him.

"I think he's cheating." she confessed.

"He's an ass. Who would cheat on a wonderful woman like yourself?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "You think I'm wonderful?"

"Yes," he said before he captured her lips with his.

Kagome leaned into him more, wanting the feel of his lips. This is what she always wanted since she was fifteen. Inuyasha. Her first true love.

"Get your hands off my fiancée!" Koga separated the two before punching Inuyasha in the jaw.

Inuyasha fell to the ground. The commotion made everyone exit the room. They wanted to see what was happening. They saw Inuyasha bleeding on the ground and Kagome holding Koga back. Miroku went beside Inuyasha to help him and sesshomaru grabbed the collar of Koga's jacket.

"Get out!" he roared.

Koga grabbed Kagome's hand and left.

Once they were outside, he began to cause a scene.

"Why were you kissing him? What wrong have I done to you?"

Kagome began to cry. "I'm sorry. Please stop. Can we talk about this?" she tried to reach out to him, but he flinched back.

"I don't want to see you for a while."

"Koga, please. I love you."

"You were with another person."

Her anger got the best of her. "You barely had been giving me attention. That's no excuse but can you really blame me. I'm supposed to be getting married, but I feel like I'm a single person!"

Koga calmed down and hugged Kagome. She felt something wet on her shoulders. Was he crying?

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I love you too. Let's forget everything and get married and be happy." he said.

To Kagome, his words felt like lies.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru ended the dinner early to everyone's disappointment. Inuyasha got really hurt. Who knew the wolf packed such a punch. Rin and Miroku took him to the hospital. It was dislocated. Inuyasha vowed for revenge.<p>

Aimi went to stay with her uncle Sota and her grandmother.

When Rin got home, completely exhausted, she settled in the bed.

"How is he?" Sesshomaru asked, watching the news.

Rin giggled. "You worried? He's fine. He could work. It wasn't anything major."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "He's a Takahashi, he better be able to work."

"I'm upset; I wanted to speak to your parents. You look a lot like your mother." Rin decided to get undress.

"Her genes are strong, as well as my father." he said this referring to the small characteristics that Aimi had.

"He's so handsome!" Sesshomaru glared. "For an older man. No wonder Inuyasha's mother was smitten with him."

"Must you really mention the past, when you are getting naked in front of me."

She was in her bra and matching panties. "Pervert. I'm changing out of this white dress and into my pajamas."

Sesshomaru smirked. He grabbed Rin and settled her down on their bed.

"We have to celebrate our wedding night." he said in a husky tone.

Although Rin was not a virgin, obviously, she couldn't help but feel nervous like one. This was the first time they ever had sex and she was not ready.

Sesshomaru slowly kissed Rin. Her body craved more.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I do too," Sesshomaru said with a possessive tone.

They celebrated their wedding night with no care in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Next time…More drama! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**It seems rushed, but for a reason.**

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked his new wife.<p>

It was the morning after their wedding dinner that came to an end early due to Koga and Inuyasha's fighting.

Rin was in the shower. She shrieked when she heard his voice. "You scared me," she said. She covered her breasts with her arms.

Sesshomaru thought she was acting a bit odd. "I saw more than that last night Rin."

Rin's face did not do her justice."S-shut up and get out."

He closed their bathroom door and proceeded to undress.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Trying to cower away from him, but she had no place to hide.

"I'm joining you." He announced and entered his shower with his wife.

After that "interesting" shower, Rin called her mother, informing her that she will be picking Aimi up soon.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go on a honeymoon." Sesshomaru confessed.

"The great Takahashi is apologizing?" Rin teased.

He smirked. "Why do people doubt my humanity?"

"Because you don't act like it and besides that is what I like about you. That's one reason I fell in love with you." Rin confessed.

He didn't show it, but he was happy when she said that.

"I still wonder what attracts me to you."

"Hey, you jerk. I'm pretty awesome."

"In more ways than one." Sesshomaru mummers against her ear when he brought her closer to his body, which was resting on their bed.

* * *

><p><em>"Okay Rin, today is the day. You are going to get your man!" Rin said to herself.<em>

_It was the month of May, the spring rain, and spring flowers made all things brighter. Rin loved this season. She was this close to finishing her junior year and this close to making Sesshomaru's heart belong to her. _

_Rin took a quick look at herself. Her hair was loses and beautiful. Her makeup was flawless. Her clothes were sexy yet conservative. She was ready. Though, he already knows of her feelings, she wanted to make a confession regardless. _

_Since Rin knew his schedule by heart, he would arrive from work at six. By six fifteen, he would be showered and relaxed in his room, and that will be when she will strike._

_"I hope this goes well," she confesses out loud._

* * *

><p>"Rin, wake up, we are here." Sesshomaru said, bringing her out of her weird dream. Her dreams were constant and always of her husband. It was annoying her. What did these dreams mean? That she knew her husband, before? Rin doubted these thoughts.<p>

"Call your mother," he said; though his expression seemed to show worry.

Rin dialled her mother's number on her cell and told her to bring Aimi out when she picked up. They waited for them for a while. Rin was quiet, thinking about her dream. Sesshomaru pondered why Rin was so quiet.

"Hi mommy and daddy!" Aimi said as she opened the backseat of the car.

"Hi baby," Rin said. Rin rolled her window down to greet her mother. "Where's Sota?" She asked about her twin.

"Working. How are you guys?" Her mother asked. She smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Aw, he sucks. I wanted to see him. We are good thanks for asking. I'll see you mom."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Call your sister okay?"

Rin completely forgot about Kagome. She got angry at the thought of Koga. How dare he ruin her party?

* * *

><p>"I'm fine, Rin. Don't worry about me. I'm sorry about last night...yes I'll yell at him for you." Kagome said. She was going to get up from her bed before Rin called. Her hair tickled her back as she turned to see a sleeping Koga. "How is he?" She whispered.<p>

She sighed of relief when Rin informed her he was okay. He was fine actually.

"Good, okay have fun with your man. Love you Rin. Bye." Kagome hung up the phone and went to take a shower.

When she entered her room again, Koga was still sleeping. She went over, wearing only her small towel, and shook him to wake up.

He groaned a name. She shook him again.

"What Ay- Kagome!" He stopped when he saw who he was talking to.

Kagome fumed with anger. "Ay? Who's Ay?"

"My new dog. She's a husky." He lied.

And she believed. "Oh why you didn't tell me about her sooner?" Kagome said dropping her towel to get changed.

Koga turned his body over to try to rest once more, but he didn't want to keep Kagome waiting.

"It was for a while. I gave her to Ginta."

Kagome put on some jeans and a plaid shirt. "Aw, I wanted to see her. Well are you going to get ready?"

"Five more minutes," he said.

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I want some ice cream!" Aimi yelled in the house.<p>

Rin laughed. "It's December, it's too cold for ice cream."

Aimi shook her head. "It's too cold for ice cream outside mom."

This child was too clever.

It had already been a month since Rin got married to Sesshomaru and life couldn't have been better. For Rin, she didn't have to work. Just to take Aimi to school and back home to relax. She didn't have to worry about the safety of her daughter. Sesshomaru or Inuyasha would pick her up from school and they were very protective of Aimi.

She was happy everything was going to well, especially for Kagome. Koga and Kagome were getting closer. Koga seemed to be back to his old self. He was totally devoted to Kagome. And Kagome couldn't be happier. Whatever seemed to be driving Koga away from Kagome disappeared in the blink of an eye. But that sucked for Inuyasha though. His chance to be with Kagome went down.

Rin decided to give into her daughter's begging and handed her a cup of chocolate ice cream. Aimi ate the cold desert with much happiness.

The two settled down in Rin's bedroom to watch some TV. Aimi wanted to watch some America cartoons dubbed in Japanese. Rin didn't care.

An hour later, Sesshomaru came in the room. Exhaustion was mounted on his face, but when he saw his daughter resting with her mother on their bed; it washed away all the negatives from the day.

"Hi Sess," Rin greeted.

He went over to his wife and gave her a kiss. Aimi jumped on her father. He held the child in his arms. Aimi settled her head on his right shoulder.

"I need to go back to work." Rin said.

Sesshomaru sat on his bed with his child still in his arms.

"Why?"

Aimi, then, sat on his legs with her body resting against his. She took his phone and began to play with some Apps that she made him download.

"It was great at first, but I miss the office and helping Inuyasha."

"You do know that you working there may cause some problems?"

"Like what? Naraku flirting with his boss' wife or when I catch Miroku checking out other girls."

"Kagura is working for her brother now." He admitted.

Rin didn't like the sound of that. "Why is _she _there?"

"Naraku hired her for his new assistant. She knows of our marriage and respects it. She does hate your guts though."

Rin smirked. "The feeling is mutual." She grabbed his tie and brought him closer to her. "You are mine, Sesshomaru."

"Forever." He said before kissing her, while their child was distracted by his phone.

* * *

><p>"So you're back Rin?" Inuyasha said happily. He leaned back on his leather chair.<p>

Rin nodded. "I convinced our boss."

"I wonder how?" Miroku teased.

Rin kicked his shin.

"Owe!"

"So where's Aimi?" Inuyasha asked.

"In school, Ms. Ayame is finally back from her two day vacation. She seemed so sad. I'm thinking about giving her flowers or taking her out."

"That's nice of you Rin." Inuyasha said.

"But enough about other people. How's life?" Miroku asked.

"No I am not going to tell you about my sex life." Rin glared.

Later on in the day, sometime after lunch, Rin went to Miroku's office for him to sign some papers. Suikotsu was there.

"Hey Rin, long time no see."

'Hey, I haven't seen you for a while as well."

"I took a vacation to Okinawa."

Rin gleamed with excitement. "How was it over there?"

"Never changed."

Rin smiled. "I miss it there. So sunny all the time, and the beaches were to die for. I mean I love Tokyo and I was born here, but Okinawa has my heart."

"I thought Sesshomaru did." Miroku joked.

Rin lifted her middle finger at him and handed him the documents for him to sign.

"I want to go back to badly."

"Really? When are you going?"

"Maybe in February for Aimi's birthday. We have a tradition to give her father some flowers and chocolate...I have to ask my husband though. He might not like it, but Bankotsu is Aimi's father."

Suikotsu and Miroku looked at each other briefly.

"I hope you could go too." Suikotsu said sincerely.

"Me too."

That night, Rin and Aimi were in the living room, discussing her day.

"So Ms. Ayame taught me how to write with Kanji. She said I was ready to learn and she wants you to practice with me." Aimi said as she did her homework.

"Really? You're that smart."

Aimi nodded. Her bright golden eyes stared into Rin's. Rin was mesmerized at the color. A sharp pain went through her head. Rin sat down quickly and clutched her head. Aimi, worried, called for Sesshomaru. He came running to find his wife on the couch clutching her head and his daughter on the brink of tears.

"Rin?" He panicked.

She held his hand. "I'm fine, just a small migraine." She said to him.

Aimi went to hug her mother. Rin kissed the top of her head.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru said sitting next to her.

Rin rested her head on his shoulders and kissed his jaw. "I'm fine, just sleepy."

Sesshomaru lifted his wife, carrying her bridal style to their bedroom. Aimi followed and lay next to her mother.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" The four year old asked.

They both nodded and they all went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Rin awoke the next morning feeling worn out. Her eyes flustered open to the large room. This wasn't her room. Rin slowly rose up from the bed. The sheets were wrapped around her. She looked around. Sesshomaru was on the phone with someone. When he hung up, he turned to see a dazed Rin.<em>

_"What happened?" She asked._

_He smirked, though his face looked evil. "You've forgotten already?" He went to Rin and bent down. "We made love." He teased._

_Rin turned the same color as his bed sheets. _

_"I didn't know you were a virgin." He said out of the blue._

_Rin was baffled. "Of course I was. I was saving myself."_

_"For me?" He said. "Rin, we are eleven years apart. I basically raped you."_

_Rin heard her heart cracking. "So why did you sleep with me?"_

_He straightened his back. "Rin, you have been on my back for eight years. I had to do something. Are you happy now? You got what you wanted."_

_She trembled. "I didn't want only your body...I wanted your heart. I wanted everything of you."_

_He scoffed. "Rin, don't be a silly girl."_

_The cracking became louder._

_"Who was that on the phone?"_

_He raised his eyebrow. "Ah," he said. "My fiancée Sara."_

_It shattered._

_"Fiancée?"_

_"I thought you knew. Well, get ready. She'll be here soon." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to his bathroom and left. _

_Rin didn't even bother. She put on the same clothes from the night before and left. Tears were like waterfalls coming down on her face. She absolutely despises Sesshomaru Takahashi._

* * *

><p>Rin couldn't sleep a wink last night and the emotional toll was affecting her headache. The stupid migraine became worse every hour. It was annoying the hell out of her. Inuyasha was getting worried.<p>

"I think you should take the day off." He said.

"No, I'm fine really." No she did not. She was so close to vomit the last week of food on Inuyasha's floor.

"Rin, let me call Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha I'm really fine. Let me just take a walk." She said.

He agreed.

Rin left the office and began to walk the floor. Many co-workers greeted her. Not as a fellow employee, but as the new wife of their boss.

Rin ignored the fake greetings and walked to the "wall of fame," as Miroku calls it, section of the floor.

Rin saw various pictures of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Naraku and other business executives. She saw one photo of their father with Sesshomaru's mother and another with Inuyasha's mother.

"It's like a history collage." A voice said.

Rin turned to see Onigumo. Rin greeted him.

"How's your wife?"

He smirked. "Perfect. Ready to pop out our baby boy."

"Congratulations."

"I hope to see that you and Sesshomaru will be expecting soon."

Rin blushed. Though she had Aimi at sixteen, she still thought she was too young to be a mother of another child. Well at least the father is in the picture.

Rin placed her attention back on the wall. "Why a history collage?"

"To show how great this company still is. It's a reminder to those who doubt our ability."

"This picture was when the company first started." He said pointing to the picture of Sesshomaru's father and mother. They were both so young. "This was when we became a part of the Takahashi group." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were shaking the hands of Onigumo and Naraku. "Inuyasha was just nineteen at the time, but his father wanted him to be a part of the deal as well. Oh and there's Sesshomaru with Sara. I'm sure you know her." He pointed at the picture with a beautiful pale faced woman standing next to Sesshomaru. She had brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"No," she shook her head. "Who was she?"

"She was Sesshomaru's wife before you; the one that died of cancer."

Rin stared at the picture. Her face etched in her mind. _My fiancée Sara. _His voice, that phrase, echoed several times. Rin felt the room spinning and her heart racing until she saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p><em>"Kagome!" Rin yelled as she ran to her sister's room. It had been a few days after the incident in Sesshomaru's house.<em>

_Kagome, herself, rested on her pink and white bed. She looked destroyed._

_"Kagome I want to leave." Rin cried. "I'm so stupid. I made a terrible mistake."_

_Kagome said nothing and listened to her sister. Her phone was shattered into pieces on the other side of her room. Bastard Inuyasha, how dare he mess with her feelings? She may be twenty three years old, but she was still a young girl in love. And he destroyed that for her._

_"Kagome, I'm pregnant." Rin confessed._

_Kagome stared at her sixteen year old sister. She jolted up and held Rin's shoulders._

_"What?" She gasped out. It sounded like a sob._

_Rin's cheeks were stained with the same tears that Kagome wanted to be on her face._

_"I fucked up. I know. I'm sorry."_

_"W-who's is it?"_

_Rin cried harder. "Sesshomaru's"_

_Kagome got up from the bed. "Shit!" She yelled. She paced around in her room._

_"I want an abortion." Rin confessed._

_Kagome stared at her sister in horror. "Are you nuts? That's a baby in there. Not a creature."_

_"My choice!"_

_Kagome shook her head. "No, I will let you murder an innocent baby because its father is the spawn of the devil, like his brother." She looked at Rin. "We have to go. I wanted to move out anyways."_

_Rin calmed down more. "Where should we go?"_

_"Hokkaido, my friend Jinenji lives there. His mother is a doctor. She could help us out with prenatal care on the down low so you don't have to see an official doctor. And then we could go to Okinawa. Dad always wanted to go. So we could go for him."_

_"What about mom and Sota?"_

_Kagome shook her head. "We are going on a road trip, got it? Mom and Sota can't know yet. She'll die and so will Sota, literally. He'll try to beat up Sesshomaru in your honor and get hurt while doing it. We have to keep it a secret from the both of them."_

_Rin nodded. "When do we leave?"_

_"Tonight." Kagome said._

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru ran inside the hospital room where his wife was being taken care of. When Inuyasha informed him that Rin was taken to the hospital, he panicked. He wanted to kill anyone that was in his way. Inuyasha explained to him what Onigumo told him. He knew he should have let her stayed home today.<p>

Kagome, Inuyasha and Koga were already in the room. Tensions were already high, but Koga and Inuyasha near each other made it higher.

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked as he got closer to her bed.

She was sleeping.

"Doctors say that she had a small concussion when she hit the floor."

Sesshomaru sat on her bed. He really thought his legs were about to give out. Kagome sat on the chair besides Rin. The other two males were standing up.

Later on, Miroku and Sanyo entered. Their children and Aimi were with Sota and Mrs. Higurashi. Rin's mother wanted to come so badly, but Kagome reassured her that she will take care of Rin.

Sesshomaru was going crazy. Why was this happening to her?

Late at night, around nine the group decided to let Rin be and leave. Sesshomaru stayed by her side all night. The next morning, Kagome and Inuyasha came back to the hospital so Sesshomaru could go home and shower, maybe sleep.

"She's still asleep." He told them. "I'm not leaving till she wakes up."

"At least let's get a cup of coffee." Inuyasha said to his older half brother.

Sesshomaru sighed. He rose up and left with Inuyasha to get some coffee. When he returned, Kagome was petting her sister's head tears were welling in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rin." They heard her say.

"Kagome?" Rin's voice said. It sounded weak. Rin slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

"You're awake?" Kagome cried out.

Rin's eyes fell on Inuyasha.

"Hey, Yasha." She lifted her hand up. Inuyasha grasped it.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said.

Rin smiled. She closed her eyes once more before reopen in them to see Sesshomaru.

The moment she saw him, everything she had lost, all eight years that were lost, came back to her. Rin screamed. They all became frantic.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She yelled at Sesshoamru.

They were all confused. Why was she acting like this? Then it hit Kagome.

"Her memory is back."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Ayame did not appear in this chapter, but she will in future chapters,<strong>

**And this will be the last chapter until maybeeeee late September since I'm starting school. I want to focus on that. **

**So please review and give me suggestions on how you want to see this story progress. I did promise drama and there will be way more to come. Keep that in mind that there will be some flashback scenes and many of them involve Bankotsu and how Rin forgot everything. Until next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Had time to update, but its super short!**

* * *

><p>"I said what the hell are you doing here?" Rin stared violently at the tall male.<p>

"Rin, calm down," Kagome said.

"The fuck you mean, 'calm down,' I don't want him here. Where's Aimi? Does he have her?" She pointed at him again. The disdain in her expression hurt Sesshomaru. He felt his whole body being ripped apart.

"Rin, do you not recall? We are married." Sesshomaru said.

"I want a divorce." She declared. Her long brown hair fanned out on her shoulders and her face.

"Why?" He fought back.

She kept her eyes on him. "I hate you." The venom in her tone had even made Sesshomaru shiver.

This was not his Rin. "Fine, we will talk about this later."

"There is no later." He heard her yell as he left the room, utterly pissed off.

"I think you were a little harsh." Inuyasha said.

"Kiss my ass, Yasha." Talking to no one in particular, "what the hell was I thinking? I can't believe I married him."

"You fell in love with him...again." Kagome said.

Rin's eyes burned with tears. "I'm so fucking stupid."

"People do stupid things when they in love."

"Well I don't love him!" Rin denied to Kagome. "I hope he burns in hell."

"Rin, you need to let your anger subside for a bit and think. You are married to him. You changed all your information, except for your last name. You have a child with him!" Kagome lectured.

Rin stood quiet. She's was right, like always. Rin lay back against her hospital bed. She thought about all her time with Sesshomaru before she forgot about him. Rin wanted to cry. She really did fall in love with him again. His secret smile that he would only show her. The way he felt his hand caress her head when he thought she was sleeping. And the way he kissed her-oh how she loved that!

Was it even worth all this fighting? She basically forgave him. It wouldn't hurt right?

* * *

><p>When Sesshomaru opened his eyes, he noticed how drunk he became after leaving the hospital and how destroyed his and Rin's room was. His and Rin's, well maybe not for long. Rin wants a divorce. If she does, Sesshomaru is not going down without a fight. He searched for his phone and dialed a number.<p>

"Myoga, it's me. I have a case for you."

* * *

><p>Flush! The water in the toilet bowl moved in a circular motion down the drain. Ayame held the bottom of the seat in case she was about to puke again. It was nine at night, and she was trying to write out some activities to do for the kids. This sudden sickness came about and she had been throwing up.<p>

Did she eat something bad? It couldn't be she only ate a chicken gyro from the only Italian restaurant in town.

Finding the strength to get up, Ayame went to her medicine cabinet. She opened it and found something rectangular. A pregnancy test box. This must have belonged to her roommate. But Ayame was curious. She couldn't be having a baby. She and Koga were always careful and she hadn't been with another guy since Koga. Shit! This was so going to mess her up. She franticly took the box from the cabinet. It fell out of her hands due to her nervousness. She bent down to pick it and followed the instructions. After following it and waiting, she thought about baby names and genders. Wait, what was she thinking? She couldn't have this baby. But what if she wasn't pregnant.

She released a sigh of relief. She looked over to the teal colored stick. In three seconds, she dropped the stick and screamed. She screamed so loud that she stopped hearing herself completely. All she could see was the small plus sign on the stick mocking her.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Takahashi, you are ready to go," the nurse said kindly. To Rin, it was annoying to hear Mrs. Takahashi come out of anyone's mouth in reference to her.<p>

Rin was glad they were letting her out today. She hated spending the night in the hospital. She hated it when she gave birth and hated it even more now.

Rin just smiled and mouthed a small thank you. She finished dressing up in black skinny jeans, a pink shirt and brown boots. Kagome let her borrow some of her clothes. It was a convenience when siblings of the same gender can share clothes.

Before the nurse, she turned around and said, "Congratulations."

Rin and Kagome looked at the nurse. Their expression resembled confusion to the extreme.

Noticing this, the nurse pointed to Rin's belly. "On your pregnancy, did the doctor not tell you?"

Rin and Kagome both shook their heads.

Embarrassed, the blond nurse looked at Rin's chart and showed her what she feared the most. She was having another child with the devil.

After that traumatic episode, Rin sat in Koga's car, completely devastated. Yet she was ecstatic at the same time. She was pregnant…she was pregnant! It's been so long since she had an infant to hold and call her own. And though, the child was Sesshomaru's, Rin couldn't be more blessed.

"Take me to Sesshomaru's."

Koga focusing on the road turned quickly and gave Rin a disgusted look. "Are you nuts? Why would you want to go back to him?"

"I need to tell him he's going to be a father again."

"What! You are NOT pregnant. Damn Rin, his sperm and your eggs are like superman, always getting the job done quickly."

Rin smacked his arm and Kagome glared at him.

"Shut up, and take me to his home please."

Koga shrugged. "Whatever you say, boss lady."

After Koga and Kagome dropped her off, Rin slowly took her time to get to his place. He wanted to tell him, but didn't want to face him yet. Finally arriving at his place, she rang the doorbell twice. Sesshomaru, shirtless, and pissed off opened the door wide.

"The wife has returned." he mocked with his body leaning against the door frame.

Rin looked at him, straight in the eye. "I need to tell you something." she entered.

She could feel him staring at her back as she heard the door closed.

"So do I," he replied.

She turned to face him. His home was warm due to the heater inside and the cold winter air outside. Her body hot because of anger and of lust seeing her husband shirtless.

"Go first," she offered.

He went over to the coffee table and handed Rin a large manila folder.

Rin eyed the folder warily and took out the documents inside. She read swiftly.

"Divorce papers and a custody battle!" she yelled.

"You know how to read, good job Rin."

Rin smacked his face with all her might. He grabbed the hand that struck his and brought her closer to him.

Very close to her face he said, "You want a divorce. You got one, but I want Aimi in exchange."

Rin pulled her arm back. "That's my daughter! She's not yours."

"She is so! Fifty percent of my genes are a part of hers, not fucking Bankotsu."

Rin regretted every nice thing she ever said about him. He is the spawn of Satan himself.

"I hate you!" she screamed. Tears were streaming down her face.

Sesshomaru's face held no emotion.

"I will never give you Aimi! You'll have to kill me." Rin threatened.

Sesshomaru stepped closer to Rin.

"Court date is January ninth. Get your lawyer ready."

Rin pushed passed him and left the place called Hell.

* * *

><p><em>"Kagome, why Okinawa? It's so hot." Rin said as they packed their clothes.<em>

_Kagome stared at Rin. "Do you want to stay in Hokkaido? It's nice and all, but to a certain extent."_

_Rin laughed. "What's there for us? At least we have Jineji and his mom."_

_"That's the point. In Okinawa, we can make a new life for ourselves and this baby." Kagome touched Rin's small belly._

_Rin placed her hands on top of Kagome's. Maybe Okinawa will be the answer and the key to her happiness._

* * *

><p>"I'm so killing a dog today!" Kagome said. She had to hold her tongue. Aimi was there.<p>

Rin held her daughter tightly. She felt at any moment Aimi would be taken. Aimi was, thankfully, sound asleep.

"I can't stay here. He wants her and once he finds out about this one, it'll be over. I'm only twenty two, I can't have this much stress."

Kagome held Rin's shoulders. "Sleep here tonight, relax and calm down. We will think about everything in the morning. Rin, you need rest." Kagome lectured.

Rin agreed and went off to bed holding her child tightly. Kagome placed Rin and Aimi in a guest bedroom. She was so worried about her sister. She didn't want to say I told you so, it would be very inappropriate, but Kagome was right.

As she entered her room, she saw Koga getting ready to go out.

"What happened? Where are you going?" Kagome noticed that his expression was a mixture of hate, anger, fear and regret.

"Damn, Ginta couldn't get anything done. I have to go to his house and fix some documents." Koga kissed her temple and left.

Kagome sighed. What was he hiding? She shrugged it off and went to bed; she was too tired to be fighting with him.

When Kagome awoke the next morning she was glad that Koga was sleeping by her side. She got up, washed up and cooked breakfast for everyone. She even made chocolate chip pancakes for Aimi. Koga woke up just in time for breakfast. Kagome called out to Rin a few times, but no answer. Oh well maybe she's in deep sleep. She wake her up later. Hopefully everything will be alright.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was pissed! He was pissed because his boss AKA his brother-HALF-BROTHER-was pissed. Pissed because Kagura and all her siblings were here. Pissed because he didn't have his damn coffee this morning and pissed because Rin isn't back! Today was so not his day. Naraku was scheming for Kagura to tempt Sesshomaru so when he and tin divorce, Naraku can sooth Rin. How did Inuyasha know this? Kikyo. Weird right?<p>

After she gave birth to her child, she came to visit him and apologize for ruining his chance with Kagome. In a weird way, the two became friends. Now, Kikyo was his Intel on everything Naraku was scheming. Kikyo hate her brother-in-law, but only Inuyasha knew that.

Relaxing against his chair, Inuyasha realized that the only reason he fell for Kikyo was because she sort of resembled Kagome. He was such a dumbass.

A loud bang echoed in his room and a second later an angry Kagome barged through the door.

"Where is he?"

He knew what she was talking about. "Sesshomaru? Should be in his office why?"

Kagome left the room and went towards Sesshomaru's office. Inuyasha followed. Once she entered, they saw Kagura flirting, yet failing, with him.

"Get out!" Kagome yelled at Kagura. Kagura was about to bitch back when she saw the look in Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha knew that look. Kagome would stab a bitch if she were to cross her. Kagura left quickly.

"What," he said as a statement.

"Where are they?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"WHERE ARE RIN AND AIMI?"

"Rin, I presume, is staying at your place isn't she?"

"Stop being a smartass Sesshomaru. Rin and Aimi are missing."

Shock ran across Sesshomaru's face. "What?" he stood up, towering Kagome in height.

"Last night, she went to bed stressed and worried because of your dumbass." she pointed to him. "I told her to go to sleep and we'll figure it out. Then I woke up made breakfast, I called her name. She did not answer so an hour ago, I went to their room and she was gone."

Sesshomaru paced around the room. "Fuck," he muttered.

Inuyasha finally spoke. "What time did you wake up?"

"Um, around eight."

"Does Rin still have the key to your house?" he asked towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stopped. He looked at the two. "Shit, she didn't!" he went over and called Jaken to head to his apartment.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru leaves for woke at seven, like the workaholic he is. So Rin must have left before you woke up and waited until he left so she could take her things and go." Inuyasha explained.

"She was always mischievous." Kagome commented.

"She took some money from a safe in my office." he informed them. Sesshomaru, in an angry fit, kicked his chair.

The three of them looked at a clock. It was almost two. Rin is long gone by now.

"Where could she be?" they all asked out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>So Rin ran away. Oh and she's twenty-two because her birthday already passed. Koga and Ayame drama will be next chapter, as well as where is Rin, why did she forget Sesshomaru and Inuyasha AND….flashbacks about her meeting Bankotsu! Till next time!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru awoke in cold sweat. His first reaction was to hold Rin, but when he reached out for her, it was empty. Fuck, why did he have to ask for divorce papers? He just wanted to threaten her. Like he was ever going to divorce her; Rin belonged to him and no one else.

He tried to drift back to sleep, but it was a fail.

Rin, where are you? He wondered.

When Sesshomaru awoke again, it was almost noon. He was glad that he placed Inuyasha and Onigumo in charge of the company while he resolved the Rin situation. He put on some clothes and left his apartment to hire a private investigator.

Rin will be found. He guaranteed it.

* * *

><p><strong>The day before…<strong>

"Mommy, where are we going?" Aimi asked her mother. She was scared. She never had seen her mother so terrified.

"We are going away." Rin declared to herself more than to her child.

"With Sess?" Aimi stood shut when she saw the look her mother gave her for mentioning her Sess.

"No, we are going away forever."

Rin took Aimi to Ayame's daycare. She knocked twice. Ayame opened the door.

"Rin? Aimi? What's going on?" She looked back and forth between mother and daughter.

"Can I hide out with you for a few days?" Rin bluntly asked.

She could tell that Ayame was shocked.

"S-sure, but why?"

Rin looked at daughter then at Aimi. "Long story."

"We got some time." Ayame said as she led them to her apartment complex.

Later that night, Rin was drinking tea, while Ayame sat there on her table, speechless.

"So Sesshomaru is really Aimi's father and now that your memory is back he wants a divorce to get her back?" Ayame said.

Rin was thankful that Aimi was playing in the next room.

Rin nodded. "Now, I'm pregnant with our second child. I can't let him take this one away too."

Ayame wanted to help Rin. "You can defiantly stay with me. Where will you be going afterwards?"

"I want to go back to Okinawa, but I know that's the first place they'll look. I want to slowly quietly leave to Paris or America. I know some friends there."

"Like who?"

"Toran, Sesshomaru's ex girlfriend who hates his guts. She lives in France. And my best friend Shiori moved to America."

Ayame looked down into her cup. "Can I go with you?"

Rin gave Ayame a concerning look. "Why?"

"I'm pregnant as well," she let out a sigh. "The father is Koga."

Rin gasped. "Okami?"

Ayame nodded. "We started our relationship as soon as we met. We ended it right away to not further hurt your sister. When I found out about my pregnancy I told him. He told me that he wanted to focus on Kagome and to get an abortion. He's not like this. He's not an ass."

Rin hugged Ayame. "Many men are like this. The good ones are always lost. Thank you for telling me this." Rin wiped the tears from Ayame's face. "You can definitely come with me."

* * *

><p><em>"That's the last of the boxes." Kagome said as they settled into their new home.<em>

_It was small, but just the right for two girls and a baby. It was a one bedroom western style apartment with bathroom and living room. Kagome and Rin were lucky that the landlord was good friends with their grandfather._

_"Great, I'm beat." Rin rested against a box._

_Kagome laughed at her sister. "You hardly did anything."_

_"Hellooo," Rin pointed at her growing belly. "I'm carrying a child."_

_"Just go get some groceries." Kagome handed her some money._

_Rin left and went to the local market. While looking for some grapes, she saw a guy with long black hair and tan skin with a purple tattoo on his forehead looking at her. She turned away and kept shopping. When she found the grapes she wanted, a hand came over and grabbed them._

_"Hey!" Rin was about to yell at the person. She realized it was the same boy from before._

_"It'll be too heavy for a pregnant woman to carry. Don't you have a husband or something to help?" he asked. His voice was velvety and smooth. His blue eyes stared into Rin's chocolate ones. _

_She couldn't help but blush. "I-I don't have a husband or something." she announced._

_The boy laughed. "I'm Bankostu, and you are?"_

_"Rin," she said smiling. "I'm Rin."_

* * *

><p>Rin didn't realize she fell asleep. When she looked at the time, it was midnight. She was sleeping on Ayame's couch. Aimi was on the opposite side snoring like a baby. Rin got up from the couch and grabbed her bag to go to the bathroom to shower. While taking off her clothes, she noticed her belly growing a bit. The baby was growing. The baby that her and Sesshomaru made together. Their second child. Rin felt her heart beat fast in anxiousness. What if he or she ends up looking like him? Would she hate her child? No, Rin would never. The baby was all hers.<p>

She ran the water before stepping in it. The hot water felt great on her body. All the stress gone, all the anxiety vanished. After she was done, she changed into different clothes, another pair of jeans and one of Bankotsu's former tee shirts. She smelled the shirt. No matter how much she washed it, it would always smell like him.

"Rin?" Ayame brought Rin back to reality.

"Hey, thanks for this." Rin said.

Ayame smiled. "I should thank you. You didn't kill me for sleeping with your sister's fiancée."

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "I prefer she marry Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru's brother?"

"Half-brother." she corrected.

"Well, I'm done packing. I texted my friend from the daycare, she's going to sell the place for me and sell all the furniture, then send me the money."

"Do you trust her?"

"She's doing it because she gets to keep half of my clothes and my couches." Ayame said.

Rin laughed. "What a great friend."

* * *

><p>"She's not in Okinawa or Hokkaido." Kagome informed the guys.<p>

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga were working together in order to find the missing Rin. How hard was it to find a twenty one year old with a five year old child?

"I'll call Ayame." Kagome announced.

Koga panicked. "Why?"

Kagome gave him a weird look. "Aimi goes there. Maybe she saw Rin before she left." Kagome dialed the number.

No answer. Koga, to say the least, was a bit happy she didn't answer.

"Damn," Kagome yelled. She threw her phone against the couch.

"We have many other places to look." Miroku reassured her.

"We will find her." Inuyasha reassured her.

Koga didn't want to fight, but he was getting too close to Kagome.

Kagome went over to Koga and hugged him. She started crying. She cried out her sister's name. Koga held her tight against his body. They all felt frustrated. Come home Rin.

* * *

><p><em>"Where are we going?" Rin asked Bankotsu. He held her hand with such care and protection.<em>

_It's been a month since she met him and he has been nonstop stalking her. She liked it though. He was cute and they got along well. _

_Impatient. wait." he led her to a local beach. It was at the beginning of September. It was still really hot in Okinawa._

_"Here we are," he said._

_Rin stopped in awe. The sun was setting. The orange, yellow, and purple made the ocean a mystic color. It was the beautiful thing she ever seen. Rin didn't know if it was the hormones or what but she began to cry._

_Bankotsu panicked. "I'm sorry!"_

_Rin smiled and shook her head. "It's so gorgeous." she said._

_Bankotsu placed his hand under her chin to force her to look at him. Rin stared into his blue eyes. They were so much better than gold. He brought her face closer to hers and gently kissed her lips._

_When they separated they both blushed._

_"Sorry," Rin said._

_"No, I'm sorry. I'm kissing a pregnant girl. This blows." he said turning from her._

_"Why?" Rin held onto his arm. Her belly brushing against his arm. _

_"I like you Rin." he confessed. "It sucks that I didn't meet you first. I could have been that baby's father."_

_Rin flustered with red. _

_"I know I have no right, but be my girlfriend. I would raise this child to be my own." Bankotsu declared. Though he was seventeen, Rin saw the seriousness in his eyes. He was way mature for his age._

_"I would love to be your girlfriend." they kissed in celebration._

* * *

><p>"Good morning passengers. This is your pilot speaking. We will be flying shortly to Paris, France. Please fasten your seat belts and enjoy the flight. Thank you for choosing Japan International."<p>

Rin and Ayame looked at each other. Paris here they come. Aimi was sleeping. Her head resting against her mother's arm. Rin looked out the window as the flight began to take off. Sayonara Nippon. Rin Higurashi will never see you again.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later…<strong>

"Tai!" a young girl with long brown hair yelled out in the apartment. "Anyone?"

There was no answer.

"Tai!"

The young child heard a noise from the right side of the room where the dining table was at. She sneaked towards the table and lifted the light blue covers. The girl discovered not only one child, but two children.

"Kirara, you're not suppose to hide with Tai. You have to hide somewhere else."

Kirara giggled. Her bright blond, almost silver hair was placed in a tall pony tail. Tai laughed with a happy grin. His silver hair was short, but long for a boy.

"Where's Kazuma?" The young girl asked. She placed her hands on her hips against her red dress when she saw the children's reaction.

The twins shrugged their shoulders. "Aimi, where mommy?" They both asked.

The seven year old Aimi smiled at her siblings. "On the phone with uncle Sota." Rin only kept contact with her twin. She knew he wouldn't tell Kagome her whereabouts. It was funny. The cycle was repeating again. Aimi was Kagome and the twins were mom and uncle Sota.

"Fone!" Tai yelled out.

Kirara giggled at her brother.

"Shit!" they all heard.

Kazuma came from behind the couch. His black hair reminded Aimi of her uncle Koga for some weird reason. Were they related?

Ayame came out from the bathroom in a towel. Shiori, Rin's best friend since childhood, came out from her bedroom.

"What happened?" Shiori asked.

She was beautiful tanned female with bright purple eyes and white hair. Aimi always thought she was Sess and Yasha's family. But Shiori liked bats instead of dogs. Rin came out from her room and told the older females to enter. All three females were talking amongst themselves in Rin's room.

Aimi and the children stood close to the bedroom door, it wasn't too far from the living room where they were previously at.

"You're kidding?" Aimi heard Ayame yelled.

"Rin, I'm so sorry." Shiori said.

She heard crying. Tai ran inside the room. He hated when he heard his mother cry. For a two year old, he was very smart for his age. The other entered the room following the toddler. Kirara climbed on her mother's queen sized bed that they all sleep in.

"What happen?" Kirara asked.

Rin kissed her daughter's forehead. Rin was different. Though she was twenty three now, she was more mature. These two years and having the twins changed her. She wasn't quick to curse someone out, but living in New York would get her riled up sometimes.

"Momma's grandpa died. I have to go back to Japan."

"No us?" Tai asked.

Rin shook her head. "No Taisho. Mommy has to go alone."

"Can I go?" Aimi finally spoke.

All the older females looked at her. She wanted to see Sess and Yasha again.

Rin sighed. "I guess." she turned to Shiori. "Should I take them all?"

"What if _he _sees you?" Ayame said.

"I'll talk with him…without smacking him. We do have three children together." Rin said.

Ayame sighed.

"We should all go. I haven't been to Japan in years." Shiori said. "Maybe I could see my dad's side for once."

"Four days, and nothing more. I can't afford to miss too much work at the daycare." Ayame announced.

"To Japan, it is."

Aimi jumped for joy. Sess, your Aimi is coming home!

* * *

><p><strong>So I made Kirara the daughter of Rin ad sess. I love Kirara and the way fans portray her human self. So this "arc" is done.<strong>

**Next "arc" Rin comes back to Japan and its going to be drama city. **

**What do you think Sesshomaru will do after he sees her again? And his children? Did he move on? **

**What about Ayame and Koga? Kazuma's role in Koga's life?**

**What happens to Kagome and Koga's wedding? **

**And last, but not least. What the hell happened to Rin for her to forget them in the first place? **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry I was rushing in the last chapter, I was trying to transition into a "new arc" if we call it that. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and that's why I hope to hear your opinions to improve my writing, I'll try taking it slower this.**

**For those who don't know Shiori, she's the bat half demon that allowed Inuyasha's sword to become red and destroy barriers.**

**Btw Rin is twenty four, not twenty three...that was a typo.**

* * *

><p>Kagome was going to go crazy in a few if Sota didn't show up in the next three seconds. Their grandfather just died and the idiot went missing. What is up with all her siblings running away?<p>

Kagome and Koga were setting up the mats where the guests will be sitting. Why did gramps die now? He was so young and Kagome haven't had her first child yet. Shit! This was so unfair.

She felt the tears swelling up. She quickly wiped them away. Kagome heard the sliding of the door, someone was opening it. She looked up to see Sota and...Rin?

Kagome paused. She ran over. Her first reaction was a smack across the girls face. And a hard one at that.

"I deserved that," Rin said as she entered the room. She sat in front of her grandfather's picture. Lit up the incense candle and prayed.

Kagome was steaming with anger as Koga and Sota tried to calm her down. She turned to her younger brother.

"You knew where she was?"

"She recently contacted me. I swear." Kagome knew he was telling the truth. He wouldn't dare lie to her.

Their mother heard the noise and ran into the room. As soon as her eyes landed on Rin's back, their mother ran to her baby girl. She wrapped her arms from behind and began to weep.

"I'm sorry mom," Rin said.

With that, Kagome started to cry as well. At least that dumb birch was home.

After the funeral, Rin and her family sat in a circular motion. Her back was towards the picture of her deeply departed grandpa. So many guests came over. The store owners and their families from the whole block, some old ladies who were smitten with grandpa, and some family friends that watched them grew up. Thankfully there was no sign of Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.  
>Rin chugged her sake bottle in one flew swoop. Her mother tried to remove it from her, but Rin fought hard.<p>

"Gramps loved his sake." Rin said as she drank another big gulp.

"Tell me about it. He got drank so often, they made a special sake drink after him." Sota laughed.

"Where's Aimi?" Kagome said.

Rin's glanced over her sister's frame. The frown on her face was evident. She looked at Koga, who wanted to know the information as well.

"With Shiori and Ayame." Rin said.

Koga almost chocked on his sushi.

"Ayame? The daycare lady?" Kagome said shocked.

Rin nodded. "She moved in with me when I went to America. Actually, I went to France to see Toran, then when Shiori got an apartment for us to share, I moved to America."

"America? France? Wow Rin you sure are fancy." Koga joked.

Rin knew it was faked. He wanted to avoid the subject of Ayame.

"I want to see Aimi, and your child." Kagome said. Everyone knew, except for Koga, that she was pregnant with Sesshomaru's second child.

"Children, I had twins. Like me and Sota, their names are Kirara and Taisho."

Everyone looked at her like she grew a third head.

"Twins? When you're already a twin?" Their mother was shocked.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"How long are you guys staying here?" Koga asked.

"Four days, how's Yasha." She asked Kagome.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't spoken to him in a year. Or Sesshomaru."

"I would have to go to his office then. Time to finish this sake!" Rin declared as she finished the sake.

What was Rin planning? They all thought.

"So when am I meeting your kids?" Her mother lectured her.

"We're staying at a hotel nearby, I could call Shiori to bring them over."

"Now?" Kagome looked at the time. "Isn't it a bit late for them?"

"They slept on the plane ride over here. They are more than wide awake."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I'm here for a short while, every second counts." Rin said.

Kagome nodded and told Rin to call Shiori to bring the children. Rin did as she was told. They waited a good hour before they heard running. The doors opened to reveal two small children and a taller Aimi.

They all gasped, except for Sota, who already saw them. The small children hid behind their mother. Aimi ran to her grandmother. Mrs. Higurashi cried with joy.

"Aimi, you're so beautiful." she turned to the children. "Hi, I'm your grandma. Let me see you."

The children were hesitant. However, when they saw Aimi nod, they quickly ran over to the weird old woman. Their grandma smiled sweetly when she saw them. She opened her arms and the two jumped into them.

"You smell good." They spoke in Japanese. It was a bit off, since they knew English more.

"They're beautiful." Kagome said.

Rin and Sesshomaru really do make good looking children.

"They look just like his side of the family." Miroku said.

"I know," Rin said agreeing with him.

"I see some Rin, there." Sango said.

"Are you going to tell him?" Kagome asked.

"Did you tell him?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't have that authority."

Rin felt guilty as soon as Kagome said those words. Rin really was a selfish bitch. All she thought of was herself. She didn't even leave Kagome a note to confess everything, especially about Koga and his actions. Poor Ayame and Kagome. The manipulations of Koga will bit him in the ass one day.

Rin nodded to her sister. "Well, I have something to do tomorrow then."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was stressed out. Deadlines to improve their stocks were coming up and Inuyasha had no idea what to do. Therefore, he decided to give himself a break and rested against his chair. He saw a strain of hair leaving his scalp and pushed it back. Inuyasha left his hand resting on the back of his neck. His hair was much shorter now. Even Sesshomaru cut his hair, but just up to middle of the back.<p>

Things changed these passed two years. Rin was gone. Sesshomaru was even colder. Kikyo was pregnant again. Kagura was after Sesshomaru, well maybe much had not changed. But things were weird without Rin. The office was less lively; everyone was intimidated by the boss man again. It wasn't a good work environment. Even Kagome stopped texting him, especially after what happened that time.

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a second before he heard his door slam. He opened them to reveal Kikyo and her son, Muso.

"No sleeping on the job."

He rubbed his eyes. "What's up?"

Muso sat on the chair playing his new DS game.

"Guess who came back?" Kikyo questioned.

"Jaken from his vacation?"

Kikyo shook her head. "Rin."

Inuyasha didn't notice his mouth was open until Kikyo closed it.

* * *

><p>"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place eat some Italian cooking. I did a great job." Kagura asked.<p>

She was now, Sesshomaru's temporary personal assistant until Jaken returned. He hoped Jaken returned soon.

"No, thank you." he said.

Kagura would not back down without a fight.

"Are you sure? I assure you I'm a fi-"

The phone rang. Sesshomaru quickly picked it up. "Takahashi," he said.

"Sir, there is a woman here to see you." the head of his security informed him.

"Is it Kagome Higurashi?" Though he hadn't seen the girl for over a year, she was capable of coming to his office to nag about her sister.

"Uh, no. she's shorter and prettier, sir." He chuckled towards the girl.

Sesshomaru was getting upset. "Who is it?"

There was some noise in the background.

"Who's the girl?"

"Hello, Sess. Can we talk?" The voice said.

No matter how long it has been Sesshomaru would never forget that voice. Her voice.

"Rin." he said as if he was letting out a relieved sigh.

He glared at Kagura, who was clearly upset that the wife had returned, to leave. She did as she was told.

"Put the guard back on, so I could tell him you can come up."

He could hear the smile she had on.

"Hello sir? I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, Hiten. You're new, you may not know her. I do, please send her up."

A few moments later, Rin entered the office without knocking. Her presence took the breath out of Sesshomaru. These two years, she took all his emotions with her. Now, that she's back, he looked at her with love, lust, hatred, anger, and all other kinds of emotions.

"Hi, Sess." Rin said. She wore a tight white tank top, a brown leather jacket, and some black jeans with brown boots. To Sesshomaru, she looked older, more mature and still gorgeous. But he still wanted to kill her for leaving.

"Sit," he commanded. She did as she was told. "You cut your hair." he said out loud.

She gently caressed it. "Not that much, it's just not up to my ass anymore."

"I liked it long."

"I know," she said smiling at an old memory. "That's why I grew it out in the first place. I wanted your attention."

He wanted to say more, but he decided not to. "What brings you here after you left me and took my child?"

Angry Rin was back. He could see it in her eyes, but instead of lashing out, she relaxed against the hard wooden chair and stared at him.

"How have you been?"

He placed his arms on the desk, formed his hands together and rested his chin on top of it. "Answer my question first."

"I will, after you answer mine," she challenged.

He sighed. "My wife left me after recovering her memories two years ago and in the process she kidnapped MY daughter to run away from me. I spent the last year searching for her, but gave up when she didn't show up anywhere where I thought she would be at. but until recently, I've been fine."

Rin smirked. "Have you moved on?"

He glared at her. "Answer mine."

"This last one and I'll answer."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I'm still married. I may be an asshole, but I'm not a cheater."

"I'm here to right my wrongs. I'll sign your divorce papers and whatever else, but I want full custody on Aimi."

"No," he said.

Rin stood up. "That's not fair, I raised her. I'm still raising her, you can't take her from me."

"Oh, a good example of parenting is running away? Then you should win the fucking Nobel Prize!"

"Aimi wouldn't exist if you didn't sleep with a minor!"

"But that minor was always begging me to fuck her, so I decided well why not. Then you had my child, my Aimi. She's the heir to this cooperation and I will not let you take her back to whatever country you went too. I have a right as the father!"

Rin let out a frustrated breath. "You're right, I'm sorry. I-I can't take her away. I said I came here to right my wrongs, so I have some things I need to tell you before I divorce you."

Sesshomaru didn't like the sound of this, but he let her spoke.

"During that time…I was pregnant." Sesshomaru's heart dropped to his stomach. "I had twins."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was running towards Sesshomaru's office to hug Rin, but before he could. Sesshomaru slammed opened the door. All the workers looked as Sesshomaru dragged Rin across the office to his elevator. But to Inuyasha, they looked like a couple holding hands ready to leave work to go home.<p>

Inuyasha intuition told him to follow them and so he did. He got to the elevator, just in time, before it closed.

"Rin!"

"Yasha!" Rin said with a huge smile on her face.

Inuyasha went to hug Rin, but Sesshomaru blocked him. "I married a witch. Don't hug her before you get infected."

Inuyasha looked at Rin glaring at his older half brother.

"What do you mean?"

"I just told Sesshomaru, he's the father of twin two years' olds."

Inuyasha was shocked. "Twins? You had twins?"

Rin nodded. "One from the opposite sex."

When the elevator door to the first floor opened, Sesshomaru dragged Rin and Inuyasha followed them again. They entered his car and drove off.

"But, they're two? So that means you were a few months pregnant before you left."

"Probably when Sesshomaru and I just got married or a little later than that, but it was wayyy before I was sent to the hospital."

"Damn, you guys conceive fast."

Rin rolled her eyes and Sesshomaru showed no emotion, he was driving, of course.

Twenty minutes later, they finally arrive to the house. Rin rang the doorbell, and Kagome opened the door. She saw the two men and looked at Rin.

"I had too," she said to her sister.

They all entered the house. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the tallest ones there.

"Where are they?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"Upstairs, Rin take them."

Rin nodded and made them follow her. Inuyasha ignored Kagome the whole time and he knew that she was looking at him.

Going up the stairs that were by the living room, they turned left to the first door. Rin opened it. Aimi was playing with a doll. It seemed to be an American toy, while two small children were fighting over a toy car.

"Aimi," Sesshomaru said.

Aimi looked up and her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Sess, Yasha!" She screamed as she jumped on her dad, who crouched down to receive the hug.

Aimi grew taller. She was looking like Rin more, but her eyes were all Sesshomaru's. Aimi began to cry. "I missed you." she told her father.

Sesshomaru held her tight against his body. "I as well."

Aimi turned to the two small children. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did as well. Rin went over and picked them up to place them on the bed. Aimi sat with them, while the adults stood in front of them.

Rin pointed to the boy. "This is Taisho, we call him Tai."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "You named him after my father?"

"He looked just like you when you were a baby. But I didn't want to name him after you, so I named him Taisho. I loved your dad." Rin confessed. She pointed to the little girl. "This is Kirara. she's the first born of the twins."

Inuyasha noticed that Seshomaru leaned towards the twins. He was probably looking at their features. Inuyasha eyed the children as well. Taisho looked just like Sesshomaru when he was young, but he had Rin's chocolate brown eyes. Kirara's hair color was more towards the blonde side, and her eye color was orange-ish. It was like a combination of Rin's brown eyes with Sesshomaru's old ones.

"Kirara resembles your mother." Rin said to Sesshomaru.

"She really does." Inuyasha agreed.

"Especially her hair color; my grandmother had that same one." Sesshomaru answered.

"Who dat?" Tai pointed to his father.

Aimi answered. "That's daddy." She pointed at Inuyasha. "That's uncle."

The twins stared at their father. Their eyes shined with curiosity and happiness. "Daddy!" They both yelled out before hugging him.

Wow, Sesshomaru is a dad again.

* * *

><p>"Come by my home tomorrow. We have a few things to discuss." Sesshomaru informed Rin.<p>

Rin nodded, while trying to pry Taisho from his father.

Sesshomaru allowed his children to cling on him. Rin knew he did this, so it can be proof that she should not leave back to America.

"Taisho, we are going to daddy's tomorrow. Let him go."

"No!" He held onto the pants tighter.

"The children can come with me tonight." Sesshomaru said.

"No!" Rin said. Taisho was the male version of his mother.

"Mommy, we'll be okay." Aimi said. She wanted to go back home with Sess.

Rin sighed. "Let me pack them a bag."

"Yay!" Aimi yelled. Taisho and Kirara joined her.

Rin went upstairs and quickly packed a bag. She gave Sesshomaru a note.

"What's this?"

"My number, if anything happens. I upgraded it to international. They aren't allergic to any foods, but Taisho hates green peas and Kirara is allergic to silk. Weird I know."

"They'll be fine Rin." Sesshomaru told her.

"Tomorrow at what time?"

"Two."

"See you." She gave a kiss to each of her children and watched in horror as they left with their father and uncle who went straight to the car after he met the children.

When they drove off, Rin closed the door and leaned against it. It sucked how fast they got attached their father. Her kids were too smart to be true.

"They left?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, those traitors."

"For two year olds they know a lot."

Rin nodded. "I would read them stories, and a lot of these stories had a mom and dad. They had asked me about him one time. I told them that he was tall and strong. So when Aimi told them that he was their father, they realized it by the way they remembered my description."

"Wow, well Shiori called. She asked if you were staying with us until you leave."

Rin nodded. "I'll call her back later. So what's up with Inuyasha?" Rin went to the living room and sat on one of couches. Mom had a westernized living room.

"I don't know."

Rin knew she was lying. "Spit it out."

Kagome sat down across from her sister.

"The first year you were gone, Koga was distant. When I confronted him about it, he confessed he fell for another woman."

Rin gasped. "Did he say who?"

Kagome shook her head. "I was so angry that I dumped him. I ignored his calls, texts, everything, I called off the wedding. It was nuts. I was so depressed. I called Inuyasha and went over to his house. And we had..well you know."

"Kagome Higurashi, you fucked Inuyasha?" Rin didn't know why, but she was ecstatic.

"It went on for the rest of the year, but then Koga was being persistent and I saw how much he changed."

"Wait, you dumped Koga to be with Inuyasha and then you dumped Inuyasha to go back with Koga? And I thought I was the dumb bitch."

Kagome yelled. "We were just sleeping around. It wasn't a real relationship."

"Poor Yasha. So you forgave the bastard?"

Kagome nodded. "The wedding is on."

Rin groaned. "When?

Kagome smiled at her sister. "A month from today."


	14. Chapter 14

"A month? And when were you going to tell me this, Kagome?" Rin yelled.

"When? How could I, if you were gone!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I was twenty one and dumb. My mental state was still a young girl that knew nothing but running away from my problems, like you taught me!"

"We could have fought for Aimi together."

"Oh yeah? And how about Tai and Kirara? I can't take this stress." Rin said.

Kagome ignored her sister's complaints.

"No one told you to have sex with him." Kagome said in a less angry tone.

Rin smirked. "I know, but I don't regret any of those times."

Kagome relaxed against the couch. "I know what you mean."

Rin gasped. "Inuyasha is better than Koga?"

"Inuyasha is a gold metal compared to Koga."

"So why?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe revenge or maybe I felt guilty for using him that way. Maybe my old insecurities about how I don't deserve him came back and I chickened out. I was really into Inuyasha."

"You still are," Rin said.

"I guess, but I can't call off the wedding again. I'll be viewed as a slut. its one thing if poor people talk about you, but when rich people do it, it's like twenty times worse. I'll die."

"Well I haven't died yet, so you're good."

Kagome laughed at Rin's playful joke.

The sisters were back to their old selves.

* * *

><p>Ayame watched as Kazuma played in the sand box. He loved creating things then destroying them. Small things like that reminded her of his father, Koga. What will Ayame do if she sees Koga? Or if he sees Kazuma? will there be a fight? Or would she be that stupid young girl who fell in love with a taken man? Ayame didn't try to stick around and find out. Her fear of meeting up with him got the best of her. She grabbed Kazuma, who was crying, and walked away from the park. As she was approaching the hotel room, she was stopped by a hand.<p>

"Ma'am, your son dropped his toy." Ayame turned to see the last person she wanted to see.

"Koga," she whispered.

Koga looked at her strangely them his eyes widened in realization.

"A-Ayame?" he looked at her son. "Is-is this my-?"

"No, his father is American." She rapidly said.

Koga eyed the child. His wild black hair and big black eyes were all Japanese…and all belonging to Koga.

"Liar,"

"Don't start Koga." Ayame warned.

"I'm not starting anything. I just want to meet my son."

Ayame almost laughed. "Don't you have children of your own with your _wife_?" she emphasized.

"Kagome and I postponed our wedding until next month." he stared at her.

Ayame couldn't help but blush. Damn, Koga what kind of superpower do you have?

"Please, I'll take you out for lunch. I'll pay."

Ayame wanted to refuse, but Kazuma didn't eat lunch yet.

Sighing, she agreed. Koga smiled as if he won something. He smiled at Kazuma. The young child pushed himself away from his mother and threw himself onto his father. Ayame felt betrayed.

As Koga and Kazuma walked away, Ayame couldn't help but feel a bad omen was about to befall on her.

* * *

><p>*Knock, Knock*<p>

Aimi opened the door. Rin glared at her child.

"What if I was a killer?"

"I'm right here, Rin. She would have been fine." Sesshomaru said. Kirara was sleeping. Her head was perfectly placed on his shoulder.

Rin rolled her eyes. "And Tai? We need to go home."

"With mother." Rin froze.

"Your mother? She's back?"

"For a year now."

"You forgot to inform me." Rin sternly said.

"I don't need to tell you anything."

Brown and Gold locked eyes. A string of electricity passed between the two. Aimi sat on the couch ignoring her parent's stupidity.

"I swear, if I didn't know any better I would have pushed Sesshomaru and the two of you would have probably made another child with the way you two are."

Rin turned her attention to her "mother in law," the great Inukimi, a famous fashion designer.

The older woman had Tai tight against her chest. At least her clothes were not silk or another rich material.

"So the wife has returned."

"Hello, Mrs. Takahashi."

Inukimi sneered at Rin. "I haven't been called that since my husband divorced me and married that woman."

Rin stood quiet next to Sesshomaru's side.

"How are you?" Rin asked.

"Rin, why did you leave my son?"

Rin blinked and looked at Sesshomaru, who was clutching his forehead.

"Personal reasons."

"Not a good answer, and are you coming back to live with him?"

Rin shook her head. "I have a job over there."

"Not anymore, I made some calls. You've been transferred to their Japanese location." Inukimi said. She eyed Rin with a "don't mess with me look."

Rin gulped. She turned to Sesshomaru. "Can I speak with you?"

Sesshomaru nodded. he placed Kirara on the couch.

"Watch her," he told Aimi. Rin and Sesshomaru passed the great Inukimi to their former bedroom. From the looks of it, her things were still here.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed. The same bed that Rin spent many nights exhausted from the actions that made the twins. Rin blushed as her memories of those times came back.

"What is it?" he asked her.

Rin shook her head to help her forget. "Why is your mother doing this? She basically fired me from my job. She's not even my boss."

"Technically, she made you get transferred back to Japan."

Rin glared at her husband. "Seriously, you're joking."

"I don't joke Rin, I state facts."

Rin rolled her eyes. "What about my apartment? Shiori and Ayame can't afford that."

"I bought that apartment yesterday. They asked if I wanted to kick you out, I refused."

"You rich people think that money controls the world!"

"It does Rin."

Rin raised her hand to smack him. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. Rin lost balance and fell against Sesshomaru. He held her by the waist. Rin had hers on his shoulders. They stared intently at each other. Rin bent down and kissed Sesshomaru. She was about to part, but he held her head. He returned the kiss with all his hidden emotion. Rin felt every single one, pain, anger, regret, love, and lust. She knew those emotions well. They were the same as hers. They continued their small make out session for a while. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and placed her on his bed. Rin looked up Sesshomaru. He was still as gorgeous as she remembered. He was inhuman, and she still loved him.

"Sess," she whispered. She wanted to stop, they had to go back home.

He sealed her lips; the same ones that made her forget everything.

* * *

><p>"You did not just have sex with your ex-husband?" Kagome questioned.<p>

Rin hung her head in shame. "My husband is the perfect business man. He could persuade a blind person to see again."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't compare him to God!"

"Shit, he didn't use a condom!" Rin ran to Kagome's bag and took out the plan B pill. She swallowed it without water.

"That doesn't work all the time, you better check in a few days." Kagome lectured.

"I can't believe I had sex with him. Aren't we supposed to be divorcing?" Rin said.

"He refuses though."

Rin sighed. "Does he know about how I lost my memory?"

Kagome shook her head. "You should tell him."

Rin felt so guilty. Here her sister was being kind and helpful and Rin had hidden so much from her.

"I'm such a selfish bitch!"

Kagome was surprised at her sister's yelling. "What?"

Rin hugged her sister.

"I know the woman that Koga was seeing. Don't kill her or me. It's all Koga's fault and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Kagome felt her heart stop. "What?" she said in disbelief.

Rin breathed in and out.

"Rin!"

"It was Ayame."

Kagome felt the air growing smaller. "The daycare lady?"

Rin nodded.

"So her child is…?"

"Koga's," Rin admitted.

Kagome stood up from her bed and stared at her sister. In a second, Rin was on the floor with Kagome trying to kill her.

"You slut, you didn't tell me. You fucking traitor. I hope you die!"

* * *

><p>*BANG, BANG*<p>

Sesshomaru opened the door. Aimi, Tai and Kirara were crying. Sota gave Sesshomaru an apologetic smile. Sota held Rin's arm in a death grip.

Sesshomaru looked at his wife. Her bottom lip was busted, blood drying. A black bruise was developing on her right eye. There were other cuts and bruises all over her face.

Sesshomaru went possessive mode. His eyes turned red.

"What happened?" he growled.

"Kagome and Rin." Sota said. He brought them inside. "I was downstairs feeding the twins, when I heard a loud crash. I ran to find Kagome choking Rin, and Rin clawing at Kagome's face. Then Kagome punched Rin, and Rin broke Kagome's nose with her head."

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered. He tried to touch her face, but Rin flinched away.

"I can't take her to where Ayame and Shiori are staying. Kagome might follow and kill Ayame. She's not stable. I called Inuyasha to watch her, while I came and dropped off Rin and the kids over here. I'm sorry for all this."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You did the right thing. thank you."

Sota spoke to Rin for a bit before he left.

Tai calmed down. He wanted his father to hold him against his body. Kirara wanted her mother, but she was too scary.

"Come, let's put ice on that." Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand and forced her into the kitchen.

She sat down on the counter, while Aimi went to get toys for her siblings from their bags. The twins sat on the clean kitchen floor staring at their scary mother.

"What happened?"

"Sccc-owe." Rin cried out when the ice bag rested against her face. "Thanks," she told Sesshomaru.

"Rin," he said wanting to know.

"I told her the truth about Koga. He had an affair with Ayame. AND SHE TOOK IT OUT ON ME!" Rin cried onto his shoulder.

Aimi came in with the toys. She sat with her siblings as her parents spoke.

"I knew that wolf was up to no good," Sesshomaru held her close.

"It's my fault. I'm to blame for everything. If I didn't fall in love with you and got pregnant, Bankotsu would have been alive, Inuyasha and Kagome would probably have had their tenth kid by now, Koga and Kagome would have never met."

"Then I would have never realized how precious you were to me. Aimi, Taisho and Kirara would never been born. I would be a dead man."

"You're alive to me." Rin joked.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead. He couldn't kiss her lips they were too busted up.

"Move back in with me." Sesshomaru said.

Rin stood quiet. "I'll think about it, but maybe you'll kick me out."

"Why?"

"Because of the reason I lost my memories."

* * *

><p>Kagome hated smoking. But she really needed a cigarette now. She stood outside of Koga's building with Inuyasha waiting for her in the car. She managed to convince him to drive her here. Damn fucking Rin, she should have stayed in America. She just had to tell her a month before the wedding. A motherfucking month before.<p>

"Kagome?"

She turned to the voice who called out her name.

"I should have known you with her and her bastard child." Kagome yelled when she saw Ayame with Koga.

Kagome heard the car door slam.

"Why are you here?" Koga said to Inuyasha, pissed off.

"Rin told me everything."

Koga cursed and Ayame started sobbing that she was sorry.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken you back. I should have stayed with Inuyasha."

Kagome didn't see Inuyasha's shocked face, but she saw Koga's.

"You're a bitch Kagome."

"And you're a cheating asshole. Have fun with him Ayame; make sure his next mistress is not someone cool with you."

"Kagome!" Koga called out.

She stuck the middle finger up and walked back to Inuyasha's car.

Inside the car, Kagome cried and cried and cried as Inuyasha drove.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" he offered.

Kagome nodded, but kept crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you like this one? Tell me your thoughts!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

"Sesshomaru, I am a fashion designer, not a miracle worker." Inukimi said as she tried to apply make up to Rin's bruises.

Rin wanted to glare at her mother in law, but she was always afraid of her. Inukimi is the definition of Bitch. She could chew your ass off in less than a millisecond and you would question your own existence.

That was exactly how Rin felt when she was a young preteen. Inukimi chewed her out for her style of hair. Apparently having a one-sided ponytail was not cute anymore.

"Mother, my wife feels horrible. Her sister and she had a huge brawl. She's hurt everywhere."

"Oh shush, it's just her face. And Rin, did you win?" Sesshomaru's mother was never one to be secretive and considerate. She was ruthless and blunt, just like her son.

Rin shrugged her shoulders. She was not in the mood and she did not remember. Kagome punched her so hard, that she went ballistic. If Sota didn't come and stopped them, maybe there will be a body bag. Rin was not joking; no matter what she'll hurt you if you hurt her. Maybe that's why she ran away from Sesshomaru as well. She wanted to hurt him as he did with her.

"Well, it is healing. When was the fight?"

"Yesterday." Rin finally spoke. "I'm supposed to go back to America tomorrow."

'You really are dense; I made you come back here to stay with my son. I finally have some grandchildren, which I didn't even know about until a year ago. So you can never leave."

Rin smiled a bit. Sesshomaru's mother did like her, in a weird twisted way.

"I do need to get my stuff as well as the children's."

"I got that covered as well. Just focus on healing that ugly mug of yours and try to reconcile with my son." Inukimi eyed Sesshomaru. "He was a wreck without you." She confessed.

Sesshomaru got angry and kicked his mother out of their bedroom.

Rin refused to look at a mirror until everything was healed. She didn't want to go and kill Kagome for making her looking the bride of Frankenstein.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded. "Where's Aimi?"

"In her room with Kirara and Tai." Sesshomaru informed her.

"Aren't they supposed to be sleeping?" Rin asked. It was their scheduled naptime.

"Maybe in America, but this is Japan." Sesshomaru said. "Has Sota called you?"

"He texted me that Shiori and Ayame are getting ready to leave America. Ayame might not come back she's too scared. Kagome confronted her last night. She was with Koga."

"And of Kagome?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "I hope she rots in hell."

"Rin, you don't mean that."

"Sess, I know I was wrong for not telling her, but she didn't have to do this," she pointed to her face, "to me. I look horrible. Not even Frankenstein would want me."

"Not him, but I do."

Rin blushed and turned away from him. "Sesshomaru, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Rin, whatever your past was...it was my fault. I should have either accepted you or rejected you fully. This wouldn't work considering the type of female you were." He teased.

Rin wanted to laugh, but she knew she couldn't. Not because it hurt to smile but because Rin was not a good person.

"Kagome was right. I am a slut. I slept with you then two months after meeting Bankotsu and establishing a relationship, I slept with him too. I was so in love with the concept of love, that as long as that person gave me attention, I would do anything for them. But I honestly felt I fell in love with Bankotsu."

Sesshomaru growled in disapproval.

"We got along great and I felt safe with him. He was everything when I thought I lost it all. So when he died, I went crazy. I even hated our own child." She paused. Her voice cracking, "I-I blamed you. I cursed you and oh damn did I hate you. I didn't want anything to do with Aimi. It wasn't because she was our daughter; it was because she was your daughter."

Sesshomaru stood quiet as Rin continued her story. His mother was probably with the children now, so he didn't need to worry.

"I began sneaking out the apartment and went to some clubs. I did many different narcotics. I would get so drunk, that I didn't know how I ended up back in my apartment. Kagome told me I would call her half the time, I knew that I never slept with anyone because the bouncers in the club knew Bankotsu and me. It was so bad, that social services almost took Aimi away. I wouldn't eat anything or drink unless it was alcoholic. It was bad I was in the hospital every week. The doctors and nurses knew me. Then one day I woke up to Aimi crying. I just stared at her. Her cute little face made me realize that alcohol was not the answer. Just forgetting was, and so I did. I somehow forced myself to forget you and anything associated to you, like Inuyasha. When Kagome discovered that I lost my memory, we went back to the hospital to discover I had dissociative amnesia."

"You repressed your memories of me? I hurt you so badly that I forced you to forget me." He said.

Rin nodded. "It was all me. There was no head trauma, according to the doctors, it was all psychological. The mind is a powerful thing and you messed mine up, but I am to blame as well, the consumption of alcohol did play a key role in my memory loss."

"Rin, I'm so sorry." Sesshomaru apologized.

Rin shook her head. 'It's too late to say that. I fell in love with you again and had two more of your children. I could never escape you, just like your mother said. You are a demon, like a dog demon since you always reminded me of a dog."

Sesshomaru stood shut. "Wouldn't the cause also be Bankotsu's death?"

Rin nodded. "There were many indicators that factored in my memory loss, but having you completely out of my mind was the main focus. You were the main issue that had to be rid of. I know it sounds harsh, but I'm being honest. I told that you wouldn't want me to be back in your life."

Sesshomaru stopped Rin from speaking when he held her body against his.

"It's not your fault Rin, I did this to you."

Rin held him tighter to her body. "I love you." She finally admitted after all this time.

"And I do as well."

* * *

><p>"You can't take my son away from me!" Koga yelled at Ayame. She was packing for her flight the next day.<p>

Kazuma was sitting on his father's lap, napping.

"You didn't even want your son in the first."

Koga was hurt. He shouldn't be, since it was true.

"Now, Kagome is hurt. Rin is hurt, we are all hurt." Ayame started crying.

Koga went over to Ayame, holding her, comforting her. Ayame knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She knew she still loved Koga, and seeing him with their child was like a portrait. The perfect picture and it was a horrible one at the same time.

"Stay Ayame. I want to raise my son with his mother."

"No, I have a life. Kazuma as well."

"So I'll move in with you." Koga suggested. "What do you say?"

* * *

><p>"You're staying in Japan?" Rin asked Shiori.<p>

Her best friend came over to see how she was doing. Tai loved his auntie Shiori, so he was on top of her like leech.

"Yes, Sota convinced me. He even got me a secretary in his precinct."

Rin blinked about four times in order to grasp the situation. Sota...convince.

"Are dating my brother?"

Shiori's tan skin had a slight red hue on her cheeks. "We are talking, but he wants a more serious relationship."

Rin screamed in delight, but cried out when her face began to hurt.

"Rin, are you okay?"

Rin nodded rapidly. 'My face still hurts. And thanks for coming over. Sesshomaru had to go to work."

"I'll do anything for you, your my best friend. I'm glad you're not upset that I'm dating your brother."

"What! No way, Sota needs a girl like you. All he's been dating were horrible women. He needs a woman that has a good head on her shoulders."

"How are you and Sesshomaru doing?'

Rin blushed. "We are doing okay. He wants me to come back to work with Inuyasha."

"Wouldn't it be awkward since Inuyasha is on Kagome's side?"

"No, Inuyasha is the type to look at both sides and not take one side because of their relationship with him. If that was true then he could have avoided so many fights with Sesshomaru or Kagome."

"So he's sensible."

Rin nodded.

"Well I hope everything goes well."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha awoke to someone phones ringing. He abruptly got up from his bed and followed the ringtone. on his red couch was Kagome's purse. The ringing was coming from there. Kagome!<p>

He ran back to his room to find Kagome sound asleep with her clothes on. They did not have sex. Inuyasha would not take advantage of Kagome and besides he didn't want to feel like a rebound.

Inuyasha also noticed that he was fully clothed. Were they so tired last night? Well yeah, Kagome had a swollen nose and a few scratches. Damn, those Higurashi siblings know how to fight. Inuyasha, himself, was always terrified with Rin and Kagome's tempers. He never knew it was this bad.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome groaned out. She was waking up.

"Hey, you're phone was ringing."

Kagome sighed frustrated. "I don't care, can I stay here for the day. I'll help out around the house."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't worry about that, just relax. I-I'll call you later to see how you doing."

"I know I'm asking a lot but can you stay with me. I can't be alone Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at the pleading Kagome. Her eyes red with tears, blue due to bruises and black under her eyes.

Inuyasha sighed and went to look for his cell phone to call out.

Sesshomaru allowed it, but wanted him to come extra early the next day.

That damn workaholic.

Inuyasha returned to his room with no Kagome in sight. Inuyasha went straight to the bathroom to find a stark naked Kagome entering the shower. Kagome turned around, her face turning red and screamed.

"You pervert!"

Inuyasha dodged the object she threw and ran out of the room. He didn't understand why she was acting shy. He saw more than enough when they were together, much more than enough.

After her shower, Kagome came out in Inuyasha's red robe. He called it fire rat, for some reason.

To Inuyasha, that robe belonged on Kagome's body.

"I'm sorry I lashed out."

"It's cool; I didn't mean to come in."

Kagome went over towards Inuyasha side. He instantly hugged her. He knew she began to cry when he felt his shirt becoming wet.

"I can't believe he did this, I can't believe she did this!" She referee to Rin.

"Rin didn't want to hurt you. She was having issues and it was overwhelming. Sesshomaru did threaten to take away her child, and she was pregnant, it was reasonable how crazy she became."

"But she should have told me before she left. I-I, we could have been together or something. I knew that when I saw you again, I fell in love with you all over again. You were my best friend, my everything. I thought that changed when I met Koga, but I was wrong. When I saw you, I felt the same way as all those years ago. I fucked up badly. I'm thirty, single, been cheated on by the man I lost my virginity to, and I'm still in love with you Inuyasha." Kagome looked up to see his reaction.

It was blank, no expression whatsoever. Kagome tried to pry her body off his, but he kept his hold strong.

"Kikyo was not happy with me. She began to notice the changes in me after you left; she realized before I did, that I fell in love with you too. I never understood why you left, but now I do. I was happy when you wanted to be with me, even though it was just sexual. And hurt when you went back to Koga, but I should have known this. Now, I'm not going to play nice, you're mine Kagome Higurashi. I will not allow you to go back to him."

Kagome nodded and kissed Inuyasha. Kagome did not notice the robe loosening, but even if she did, she didn't care. She belonged to Inuyasha and that was all.

* * *

><p>"It's been a week, no call from Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked Rin as she's was cleaning the dishes from their dinner.<p>

In a short span, Sesshomaru and Rin have created two years of separation, five years of hate into a week of love, peace and family time. Aimi and the twins loved it. Aimi felt that her family was finally complete, she had mom and dad in love again, and her siblings were bothering their father more than her. Aimi was loving life.

"Nope, I don't care. She fractured my cheekbone. I'm glad I broke her nose." Rin's face was healing-slowly. The bruises were darkening, making her more terrifying, according to her children, but she felt much better. She's able to cover it up more with makeup, but until it is completely healed, no going outside.

Sesshomaru on the other hand didn't care about how horrid Rin looked, but women were crazy when it came to that.

"Rin," he sternly warned.

Rin was not allowed to say hateful things about Kagome in front of the children. Rin swore she was one of Sesshomaru's other child. He has been treating her like a baby.

"Sorry, fine." she sighed, being in this house for a week was taking a tool on her psyche. "I need to take a walk."

"You want me to come with you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin shook her head.

"No, I'll go with Aimi."

Rin left with her daughter to walk around the area for a bit. They held hands, while Aimi was telling Rin about her day at school and about some boy who likes her. Of course, being Sesshomaru's child will catch people attention.

Rin laughed with her daughter, she was glad the makeup covered her bruises. She didn't want anyone to see her horrible face.

"Rin?" Someone called after her.

Rin paused. That voice sounded so familiar. Rin felt a chill run down her spine. Rin turned around to see the one person that still haunts her dreams. The one person she ever loved besides Sesshomaru.

"Bankotsu..."

* * *

><p><strong>The mind is a powerful thing. Rin forced herself to forget him. Shit happens, but you guys did not expect that did you? <strong>**Well did you like this one? Tell me your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a bit on the short side, but I think that next chapter will be the final one! Thanks Guys for following, reviewing and favoring.**

* * *

><p>"Bankotsu?" Rin asked.<p>

"Are you okay Rin? Tired of Sesshomaru so much that you magically wish up the dead." the male said. "Hi Aimi," he added.

"Hi," she waved.

Rin paused. Wait, this wasn't Bankotsu, "Suikotsu, oh God. I'm not even high, and I'm hallucinating."

Suikotsu laughed as he walked closer to Rin. "Apparently, but I'm guessing, several reasons why you are thinking about my brother."

Rin laughed as well, but more of exhaustion than humor. "I'm so stressed out. I guess my saving grace was your brother."

"Thanks for saying that. It helps me feel better since his birthday is coming up."

Aimi stood quiet as she watched her mother speak to her "uncle."

Rin stopped in her tracks. She almost forgot his birthday, how could she? That's the same night they had sex for the first time.

"I need a drink, or maybe ten." Rin said.

Suikotsu smirked. "I don't think Sesshomaru would like that very much."

"Yeah," she told herself that phrase more. "You still work for my pompous asshole of a husband."

"Yeah, I was promoted, so you won't see me as much."

Rin sighed. "That sucks, but have a good night. I have to get back to my husband and kids."

"See you Rin, and if you want to talk about Bankotsu, just hit me up. Inuyasha has my number."

Rin sincerely smiled. "I will."

As they parted ways, in Rin's heart, she truly wished it were actually Bankotsu. Maybe that would have given her an excuse to run away from all this stress. It was wrong, but she did truly love him.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Inuyasha asked.<p>

"That's something you say to a virgin, Inuyasha. We had sex before." Kagome said as she was combing her hair.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, we were a little rough." he said staring at his messed up sheets.

Kagome smirked. "Well some girls do like it rough."

Inuyasha ignored her comment and went into his bathroom. If he did listen to her, then he would never leave the apartment, and Kagome's hips would ache for a long time. He guaranteed it.

After Inuyasha showered and dressed, he found Kagome on her phone texting someone. She looked over to his direction.

"Sota's going steady with Shiori now."

"Going steady? My grandmother doesn't even say that." he dodged when Kagome threw a pillow at him. "Don't you want to call Rin?"

Kagome shook her head. "No way, I refuse to speak to that bitch," she said.

"Come one, that's your sister. Yeah she was wrong, but Rin was going through her own shit with Sesshomaru.

"Don't defend her, she should have told me from the moment she found out."

"Well you should call her."

**A week later**

Kagome stared at the screen with Rin's name and number. All week Inuyasha pestered her about calling her sister. Throughout the week, she refused, but now at 11:45 p.m., Kagome couldn't help it. She missed her sister, but Rin was wrong.

Before she had, the urge to call her, Kagome turned off her phone and relaxed against the headboard. This week went through her head. Koga and Ayame. How could she not have realized it? The way they looked t each other was a big sign, or how eager he was to pick up Aimi. Shit, fucking asshole!

Kagome's vision became blurry. She hated the fact that she wasted five years on him. Falling for him because he treated her differently than the other females in the hotel she worked in. she hated how much she made him wait before they slept together. She hated how much she loved him. Maybe she and Rin were similar in the sense that they both have bad luck with men. They were both runaways. Shit, now she wants to call Rin to cry to her.

Why was her life such a living hell?

* * *

><p>"Koga left to America. He's taking over the American branch of his company." Sesshomaru informed Rin.<p>

Rin was feeding Tai some rice and miso soup.

"Congrats to him, Ayame must have left with him." she said in a non-caring tone.

Sesshomaru gave Rin a look. "Are you fine?"

Rin kissed her son's forehead. She turned to Sesshomaru.

"If Sara was still alive and I came back to your life, would you leave her for me?" she asked.

Sesshomaru stood shut.

"I thought so, but don't worry I wouldn't have left Bankotsu for you." she stated. "As a matter of fact, I thought Suikotsu was him for a second."

"What is your point?"

She stared into his golden eyes. "My point, my dear husband, is that fate is cruel. Since you claim that you and I were meant to be, our existence hurts others. If you had gotten with me in the first place then Bankotsu wouldn't have died, Kagome and Koga would have never met and my sister would have married your brother."

"Sara would have stilled died of cancer."

"We would never know with fate involved sess. I belong to you and you to me, but because we steered off, we caused the deaths of two innocent people. I feel horrible."

Sesshomaru sent his son to play with his siblings as he sat Rin on their couch. He laid against the suede couch, while Rin laid her body on his. Her ear was directly on top of his chest, where his heart was.

"Rin, those were accidents. We would never know what would have happened if I changed my mind and stayed with you. Let us live in the now."

Rin kissed his "heart."

"I thought if he was back, what I would do. I was really thinking about running away again."

Sesshomaru tensed up. "Why him?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, I can't be sure I will be happy with you. We've been through so much. I've been through so much. I loved you since I was eight. I'm twenty-four now, I have three kids from the same male, but one was not suppose to exist at all. Maybe all three were not. Who knows, but now I fucked everyone's life up and I can't think about being happy. I just can't sess. my sister hates me, my life is a mess, and my daughter still thinks that Bankotsu is her father. She loves you like a father, but not like her father. I fucked up my own child's life. I hate myself."

Sesshomaru grasped Rin's head and brought it closer to his. Rin knew he wanted to kiss her, but she fought him. He won in the end, and her husband passionately and lustfully kissed her. She lifted her body up to gain control of make out session.

"Mommy, Tai hit me!" Kirara yelled as she ran towards Rin.

Rin separated herself from Sesshomaru to see a crying Kirara.

"Come, baby, mommy and daddy are here." she said.

Kirara ran into her mother's arms. Sesshomaru kissed his second daughter's crown. He went to the room to lecture his son. Rin rocked her baby girl until she fell asleep.

Moments later she felt her phone vibrate. Carefully taking it out from her back pocket, she saw the impossible.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Rin," the voice said.

"Hey, you still mad?"

"Bitch what do you think!? But enough of me plotting your death. I need your help."

Rin scowled. "Really Kagome?"

"I need your help; you are so lucky that Sango is in the Bahamas right now."

Rin rolled her eyes. "What do you need help with?"

"Proposing to Inuyasha."

Rin chocked on air. "What?" she almost yelled.

"No, not that. I want to have a real talk, just you and me, no Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sota, mom, no one."

Rin looked at the time, it was almost noon. "Okay, Kirara just fell asleep, but in an hour meet me in that ramen restaurant we loved so much."

"Okay, see you then," Kagome said and hung up.

Rin quickly informed Sesshomaru and got ready to leave. It took her a few minutes to arrive, but when she got there, Kagome was standing outside with sunglasses and some clothes borrowed from Inuyasha.

"I'm here," Rin announced herself.

Kagome stared at her direction. "Took you long enough."

Rin rolled her eyes. The girls entered the restaurant and asked for a secluded area. They were lucky that the owner remembered Rin as Sesshomaru's wife.

After they ordered their meals, Kagome began to ask questions.

"How long you knew? Why you never told me? Did you care for Koga more than me? How fucking dare you?"

"First, I found out that same night as I was leaving. I never told you because I was ready to go, Kagome I was running away. That means no contact with anyone. I was wrong there. No, from the start I wanted you to be with Inuyasha. And I'm sorry. I truly am I was going to tell you before I left to Japan, but you hit me with the month before the wedding and I couldn't."

"Shit, the wedding. I have to cancel everything."

"You don't have to."

Kagome gave Rin a wary look. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you marry Inuyasha? Koga's colleagues are Inuyasha's too right. Koga has no immediate family."

Kagome really considered what Rin said. "b-but, I don't want him to just marry me for nothing."

"Kagome! Yasha loves you. We all do, and he would be glad to be your husband."

"Why are you butting into my business? I refuse to listen to you," she said.

"If you want to punch me again, go ahead. But listen to this, Kagome, you found your true love and that's Inuyasha. Dont waste anymore time. I'm tired of popping out kids; it's your turn now." Rin joked.

Kagome laughed. "You're right; I'm thirty and no kids. That's horrible. And I'm sorry for hitting you like that."

Rin smirked. "Oh please, this was nothing. You punch like a girl."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever, and where's the waiter?"

* * *

><p>After that lunch with Rin, Kagome entered Inuyasha's apartment with nervousness and despair. What if he rejects her? She can't handle that now.<p>

"Kagome, where did you go?" Inuyasha asked coming out from his room with just his sweats on.

"U-um I took your advice and called Rin. We apologized and she gave me advice as well."

His eyes gleamed. "Really, about what?"

She avoided his stare. "W-well, since my marriage with Koga is completely not happening;" she breathed deeply, "Rin said I should use the venue for something else."

"Like what?" he didn't like hearing Koga's name.

Kagome began to turn red.

"A marriage with you," she finally said.

Inuyasha blinked several times just staring at Kagome. He slowly turned his shocked face into one of a teasing manner.

"Are you proposing to me?"

Kagome threw a couch pillow at him. He laughed.

"Well if you don't want to marry me, fine!"

She began walking to the bedroom when Inuyasha stopped her.

"No-no, babe, I would love to marry you, but really are we going to use the venue that you and Koga are using?"

Kagome nodded. "I can't cancel last minute."

"But I don't want Koga's name all over our wedding!"

"I can change that-wait, are you saying yes?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. He wrapped his long arms around Kagome's body.

"I wanted to ask you, but I guess you asking me are okay. Besides we are in the twenty-first century."

"I love you Inuyasha."

The two directed their eyes to each other. Inuyasha bent down while Kagome pushed her head forward. They kissed with such passion and love, that it seemed as if they were always in love.

"I love you, Mrs. Takahashi."


	17. Chapter 17

BANG BANG! Rin awoke to the sound of her children banging on their door. Her disheveled hair looked similar to a birds nest. Sess was glaring at her, warning her to not open their bedroom door. Their lack of clothing was one factor that they did not want the children to disturb them, the other factor was that Sesshomaru wanted...

"Morning sex," he said with his husky tone of voice.

Rin rolled her eyes, she lightly smacked her husband's arm before ordering him to get dressed.

"We shall continue this later," he informed her before opening his door to find his three children on the floor waiting for them to open.

"Hi daddy," Kirara said hugging his legs. He picked his younger daughter up from ground, while Taisho ran to his mother.

Aimi ran to the bathroom.

"I know I have another bathroom." Sesshomaru said.

Rin decided to change the sheets that they were sleeping it. They didn't want their kids to be on top of all that mess.

"But I like it here!" Aimi said from the bathroom.

Rin laughed at her child. Sesshomaru was the same way.

"You can't ask for a paternity test, the proof is right there." Rin pointed towards the dark wooden door.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Sesshomaru said smiling at his wife. "Aimi is exotic, of course she's my child."

Sesshomaru dodged with Kirara in his arms as Rin threw a pillow at him.

"We need to get ready," Rin told Aimi.

"Where we going?" Aimi asked when she came out from the bathroom.

"Daddy is going to his daddy's house, and we going to grandmas." Rin informed her first child.

"Can we go?" Tai asked. "With daddy?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Not today, Taisho. Now let's get ready."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood in front of their father's mansion. It was the same mansion that he met Rin, where he got her pregnant, and where he missed her terribly when she wasn't around to bother him.<p>

An elderly male with gray hair in a butler outfit opened the door.

"Sirs, welcome back. Lady Izayoi and master Taisho are waiting for you both in the dining area." He bowed as they entered.

"Thank you Saya." Inuyasha spoke.

Sesshomaru ignored the old man and walked to where his father was. It was a secluded area to the right of the mansion. The dining area had a long red wooden table in the center with dark brown chairs. The beige wallpaper emphasized the wide room and the dark furniture.

An older and more refined version of Inuyasha stood tall with a big smile of his face. His face quickly down casted.

"Where's Rin and my grandchildren!? I want to see Taisho Jr." He demanded.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru eyed him with annoyance.

A beautiful woman with long black hair smiled at the boys.

"He wore his best outfit for the children. Please don't blame him." Lady Izayoi said.

"I see father prefers my children over myself." Sesshomaru teased.

"Of course, I do. My son got my favorite person, in the world, pregnant twice and conceived three children. Thank God there was no lawsuit. I love Rin." Taisho said with pride.

Sesshomaru's temper was slowly rising. If Inuyasha's mother was not here, he would have cursed him out like never before.

"Dad, we came here to tell you something that has nothing to do with my nieces and nephew." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Right, what is it?" Taisho asked.

"Um, well," Inuyasha began to speak.

Sesshomaru's temper levelled by skyscrapers now.

"He's getting married to Kagome Higarashi."

Both of Inuyasha's parents stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief. Their gaze went from the elder child to the younger.

"Wasn't she engaged to Okami?" their father asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Through a series of unfortunate events, for them, she and I became a couple. And now we are engaged."

"So we came here today to invite you. So you both would not be upset with Inuyasha or myself." Sesshomaru added.

"Why you think that we wouldn't go?" Inuyasha's mother was shocked and a bit offended that her "sons" believed that they would be upset about this whole ordeal.

"Well, I mean it's a bit of a scandal mom. Sesshomaru is married to a female eleven years younger than him. I, basically, stole Kagome from Koga, and they're sisters. The media would be eating this up from the palm of their hands." Inuyasha explained.

"The media is trash!" Their father exclaimed. "You love these girls with everything you got. You both may not have realized it before, but you have now and all that matters is that you cherish that happiness and never let it go." Sometimes Sesshomaru would acknowledge his father's wisdom.

This was one of those times.

"Thanks mom and dad. And by the way, the wedding is next week." Inuyasha informed them.

"What!?"

* * *

><p>Kagome was not sure either it was crab cakes from last night's dinner or the nerves from the wedding being so close, but she was a wreck. She threw up all of her meals from this morning to yesterday morning. Thankfully Rin and the kids were with her today.<p>

"This is the third time, Kagome." Rin said as she handed her sister a towel.

Sighing, Kagome wiped her mouth and gave Rin a sad look.

"I'm never eating crab cakes again."

"What? But Inuyasha's crab cakes are so good." Rin was actually craving some.

"If they were so good, why am I throwing up like crazy?" she yelled out.

Rin shrugged her shoulders. The off shoulder pullover sweater, she wore, fell a bit more, exposing more skin and her bra.

"Maybe you're pregnant," Rin joked.

Kagome paused, staring at her sister with horror and fear in her eyes. The Higarashi sisters locked eyes as if reading each other's thoughts.

"When was your last cycle?" Rin asked.

"What's todays date?" Kagome slowly asked.

"The ninth."

"Shit!" Kagome said. She placed her hand on her forehead in desperation. "I'm late, it was supposed to come the last week of the month."

Rin ran to her purse and came back with a pregnancy test. Kagome eyed her warningly.

"You never know with that man, and it's possible the dame with his brother." Rin handed the object to Kagome.

A few minutes later, Kagome came out looking like Casper, the ghost.

Rin leaped from the couch, leaving her children playing as she went over to her sister.

"What does it say?" Rin looked over to the stick that would change everything.

"I'm not pregnant. I thought I would be, but I'm not. I was actually disappointed, but the good thing was that Inuyasha would not have to worry if it's Koga's or his."

Rin hugged her sister, feeling sorry for her.

"Hey, but now you and Inuyasha could definitely start making babies during the honeymoon."

Kagome laughed. She looked towards her nieces and nephew.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

THE BIG DAY

Sango and Rin were finishing the touch ups on Kagome.

"You look magnificent." Sango said, wearing a blood red one shoulder chiffon dress with a few flowers decorating the sleeve.

"I agree." Rin wore the strapless version with a sweetheart neckline.

Kagome turned around to see her reflection. She gasped. The same Lazaro white satin trumpet dress, was as beautiful as the first time she tried it on so long ago. The top was decorated with lace, her sash was the same color as Rin and Sango's. Kagome's hair was tucked to the side, giving it a classy 1920s look. Her birdcage veil matched the lace on the dress.

Her makeup was to die for, Sango did such a good job giving her the Natural look. To Kagome, it brought out her features more.

Rin handed Kagome a bouquet of white roses.

"You ready?" she asked her sister.

"More than ready." And the females left the hotel room, Kagome never looking back.

* * *

><p>Rin sat on the sidelines of the reception, utterly exhausted from today's events. Aimi, in her white and red flower girl dress, was running away from Shippo. She had such fun playing with all the children. Taisho and Kirara were speaking to their grandfather. Tai was flabbergasted when he met the man he was named after. Taisho became smitten with all of his grandchildren, Aimi, especially.<p>

Rin noticed that many people came even though the notice was so late. Those of Koga's personal friends and family did not attend, but business executives, co-workers, even Naraku showed up to this wedding.

The ceremony was small and sweet. Inuyasha walked down with his best man, Miroku. Sesshomaru followed next, then it was Sango, then Rin, followed by Aimi and Kirara, who did an excellent job of placing the flowers on the ground. Tai came next as the ring bearer. The music played and Kagome was walked down the aisle with her mother and brother.

Rin saw the look on Inuyasha's face when he spotted his bride. She swore tears were threatening to come out. After the preacher and declared them as husband and wife, they moved onto the ceremony. Kagome left the dress on and got rid of everything else.

"Want to go home?" Sess asked as he sat with his wife, holding a sleeping Kirara.

Rin looked to see that Inuyasha plastered cake all over Kagome's face, in turn, Kagome did worse damage to her husband.

"I want cake." Rin thought aloud.

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Our daughter is thinking the same." He pointed to their eldest as she eyed the cake with want and need.

Rin laughed. She turned to her husband and child to caress her head.

"I'll take some to go." Rin said.

When the Takahashi family came home, Aimi was the first to hit the bed. Rin gave her twins a nice warm bath, and joined in as well.

When the children were put to bed she relaxed against her pillow. Sleep was eating at her. Sesshomaru entered the room after coming from the bathroom himself. He settled next to his wife. He pushed her body so that she would face him.

"I'm tired!" she called out like a cranky child.

"Do you regret marrying me?" he asked.

This woke Rin up. She faced her husband with shock.

Shaking her head, she said, "No…I mean we had our ups and downs." She paused. "Mostly downs, but I never regretted marrying you. Preferably, I would have wanted to marry you earlier, but beggars can't be chooser."

He smirked, turning his head away from her. She was unable to see his proper expression.

"Earlier? At what age?"

Rin smiled. She propped herself straight and rested her body against the headboard of the bed. She looked up to the ceiling as if she was really thinking hard enough.

"When I was eight, I wanted to marry you. I promised myself that in ten years you would be my husband. I was right, but it took fifteen," she joked.

Sesshomaru lay down, but his eyes never left his wife's frame.

"Eight? I was too old for you. Pedophilia is not in my vocabulary."

"Well I was sixteen when we had sex, so I guess that's out the window."

Sess rolled his eyes.

"You are a vixen." He confessed.

Rin bent over to kiss her husband. He returned it with more passion. Rin allowed him to caress her body however he pleased, until there was a knock at the door. Sesshomaru groaned in frustration, while Rin laughed at his actions.

"Come in," she called out.

Kirara and Tai held hands entering their parent's room.

"Tai and me are scared," Kirara said.

"Can we sweep with you?" Tai asked.

Rin held out her arms as the twins came over to the bed. As they were tucked in, Aimi ran inside, making herself known that she had entered.

"She is your child." Rin said looking at her husband.

"And I'm glad," he replied.

Rin was lucky that she had a king bed to fit all of her children, including herself and her husband. Aimi held Sesshomaru with no intention of letting go. Tai held Rin and Kirara was in the middle. All three fell fast asleep minutes later. Rin, at the corner, held her children, as Sess did the same.

"Like I said, I don't regret it. I'm glad. But there were some things I wished I changed, but maybe if I didn't lose my memories, the twins wouldn't have happened. I guess me, losing my memories and then remembering the past, made me a better person. I love you, Sesshomaru Takahashi."

Sesshomaru grasped the detailed features of each of his children, then at his wife. He felt blessed that he was able to experience this.

"I love you, Rin Takahashi."

And with the exchange of words, the Takahashi family slept with nothing but good dreams on their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Thanks so much for reading this story. I wish I could give you all hugs and kisses. Please note that I did not include the ceremony because it's long and boring and I did it so many times in my other stories. I just want to say that you guys are awesome and you rock. Please Review and I don't think I will add an epilogue. <strong>


End file.
